The Greatest Magic Is Love
by VampireSlayer101
Summary: Riley Penning is transported to Narnia where she meets High King Peter Pevensie. But, a dark power is trying to take over Narnia. It is up to Riley to save everyone, or she'll lose the one thing that makes sense in her world. Peter/OC
1. Spacing Out

Riley Abigail Penning had it all: a wonderful family, amazing friends, and she did well at college. Riley was pretty, and with her sweet and independent personality, jaws dropped. But, something was missing. She felt like a part of her wasn't there, everyone could tell. Sometimes she was so distant, that she would space out for an hour at a time.

Monday was no exception. Riley was sitting in her dorm room in Hastings, Nebraska. Yes, Nebraska. Riley didn't like it much, but it wasn't the worst place in the world. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall. The sound of the television seemed distant to her. The light seemed to fade away, all senses were lost.

The door opened and Riley's roommate, Brittany, walked in. She saw Riley and instantly knew what was going on. She walked up to Riley and snapped her fingers in front of her face. Riley blinked and looked at Brittany.

"How long have you been like that?" Brittany asked. Riley shrugged.

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Three hours," Riley replied. Brittany's eyes got wide.

"Oh my god! Riley you've never been out that long. What the hell were you thinking about?"

"Life. I feel like there's something I need to be doing, but I'm unable to figure it out. It's like I'm here, but then part of me is somewhere else. It's complicated," riley explained. Brittany nodded slowly and sat down at her desk.

" Riley stood up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black tank-top and black sweatpants. She murmured something about going and taking a shower. She walked into he bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. Riley took off her clothes and stepped in. She let the water engulf her. Reality was slowly coming back to her.

Thirty minutes later she stepped out of the shower, put her clothes on, and wrapped her hair in a towel. Riley walked back into her room and found Brittany on her bed talking on her cell phone. Riley walked over to her bed and sat down. She grabbed a hair pick, took her hair out of the towel, and started to comb thru the knots.

Brittany got off the phone and looked at Riley. "You feel better?"

"Yep. I'm back to being me," Riley replied.

"Good. I hate it when you're like that. It freaks me out," Brittany admitted.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's been getting so much worse. I used to be able to snap out of it easily. But, now it seems like no matter how hard I try, I can't move. It's as if I'm here, but I'm not." Riley said. She really didn't know how to word it. She seemed so detached from the rest of the world, and she didn't know why.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've never been through what you're going through. I mean, nothing major has happened in your life that would cause this. It all of the sudden began. Was there anything that happened that you're not telling me?" Brittany asked. Riley bit her lip and looked down at her bed. There was something, but she was too afraid to talk about it.

"I take that as a yes. Please, Riley, tell me."

"Remember a few months ago when I didn't come back for a week?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, my ex-boyfriend, Rob wanted to talk to me. So, we went driving and started talking. He was saying how he needed me and he couldn't live without me. And, I told him the truth. I said that I had no feelings for him and that I had no intentions on wanting him back. Well, he got angry, starting yelling and driving really fast," Riley explained. "I kept telling him to slow down, but he kept saying 'not until you admit you love me.' And before I knew it, there was a deer in the middle of the road. Rob couldn't stop in time so he swerved and we went into a ditch. My head hit the dashboard and split open. The next day I woke up in the hospital."

Brittany was stunned. They had told each other everything, and to find out Riley had kept something like that hidden, hurt her.

"Riley, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to talk about it. I still haven't really told my family. After that night was when I started spacing out. I guess I never realized that was why." Riley responded. She was holding something back, Brittany could tell.

"What else?" Brittany asked. Riley looked at her, stunned that her friend realized there was more.

"Listen, don't freak out what I say this. I wasn't thinking clearly that night, so I could have just been seeing things. But, that deer looked a lot like a lion."


	2. Cair Paravel

A week had passed since Riley told Brittany. Somehow, she felt a little better. They were constantly going out and having fun Riley was herself, for the most part. Everything seemed back to normal. But, still, Riley kept having flashes of that night when she saw that 'lion.' She was still trying to tell herself it was just her imagination, but she couldn't figure out why a deer looked so much like a lion to her. Lions were bigger than deer and had manes. So, did she truly see a lion, and if so, why?

"So, you ready for a night of bowling?" Brittany asked.

"Yep," Riley replied. She grabbed a hoodie and followed Brittany out of the room. Riley began to put her hoodie on as they walked out the front door. However, when she pulled her head through, what she saw almost made her faint.

She was in a forest. At least, she thought she was. It was so dark, she couldn't see a thing. All Riley knew was that she wasn't at college and Brittany was no where to be seen.

"Brittany?" she called out, hoping to get a reply. "Brittany, if this a joke, it isn't funny!"

She began to walk through the forest, being careful not to trip on anything. For some reason, it all looked familiar. She looked around trying to find another living creature. Riley heard a twig break behind her, and she stopped. Someone was following her. It was at that moment she cursed that it was a new moon. She tried to figure out which way to go. Riley needed to hurry before that someone got her.

Quickly, she decided to go right and began to run in that direction. She could hear footsteps behind her. It was at that moment Riley wished she had been a runner in high school.

Soon, Riley could hear moving water and knew she went in the right direction. Her pursuer was catching up and Riley prayed that she would ditch him. After another few minutes of running Riley reached the edge of the forest and found herself on a beach.

Riley came to a complete stop. Luckily, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she was able to see. Water, as far as the eye could see, most likely an ocean. It seemed so peaceful, that Riley even forgot she was being chased. A second later, her head began to throb in pain and Riley became unconscious.

When Riley woke up, she was blinded by the sunlight. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over her head. Wait…blanket? She uncovered herself and looked around. She was in a gorgeous, gigantic bedroom. She slowly got out of the bed, only to realize that she was in a medieval nightgown. She huffed and looked around. She found a silk robe lying on a chair. Riley walked over and put it on. She decided to take a look around and figure out where she was.

Everywhere she turned, everything looked so grand. She couldn't believe how big of a place she was in. When she was about to turn another corner, she heard voices. Riley quickly pushed herself against the wall and listened.

"Edmund, where did you find her?" an lady asked.

"In Owlwood. I thought she was an enemy or something," the guy, Edmund, answered. Riley figured they were talking about her, but the guy's name sounded really familiar.

"So, you decided to bash her over the head with the handle of your sword without asking questions?" the woman asked, angry.

"Look, I'm sorry Susan. I shouldn't have done that. But, she ran."

"You probably frightened her. I don't think she's from here. Did you see her clothes?" Susan pointed out.

"Yeah, I've never seen such an outfit. Maybe she's from Archenland," Edmund suggested. Archenland? Edmund? Susan? Why did it seem like she should know all this?

"No, I hate to say it but that girl's clothes looked better than those worn there," Susan said. Riley slowly turned her head to see the two people. Susan had brown hair and was in a navy blue medieval dress and Edmund had almost black hair, and was in a tunic. Riley was stunned, somehow, she had seen them before.

There was a tap on Riley's shoulder. She nearly jumped when she saw a young girl standing behind her. She had light brown hair and was wearing a yellow dress.

"Hello, I'm Lucy. Who are you?"

"Riley. It's nice to meet you, Lucy. Do you live here?" Riley asked.

"Yes, welcome to Cair Paravel. I'm one of the Queens."

"How many queens are there?"

"Just me and Susan. I know, it's confusing. But, you get used to it. Both my brothers are kings. Well, Edmund's a king. Peter's the High King. Have you met them?"

"No, I've only just woken up. Apparently, your brother hit me over the head," Riley said. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Edmund never think before he acts. But, he is a nice guy, once you get to know him," Lucy explained. Just then, they heard footsteps. Edmund and Susan stopped when they saw Lucy and Riley.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake. I was so worried. I'm Susan."

"Riley." They smiled and all attention was on Ed.

"I'm Edmund. Sorry about knocking you out," Ed said. Riley could tell he was being honest.

"It's okay," Riley replied. She smiled at Edmund. "But if you ever do that again, I'll kick your ass."

They all laughed. Riley felt comfortable with them, and them with her. It was strange, but no one questioned it.

"What are you going to do when Peter finds out?" Lucy asked Edmund. His face went pale white.

"I think that means he's going to run far away," Riley said. The girls laughed a little and Ed returned to his normal skin color.

"Riley, why don't we go get you dressed for the day. Then we'll go and get you something to eat," Susan told her. Riley nodded. Her and Susan walked to the room Riley woke up in.

"You probably will be in a different room tonight. We had to put you in Peter's bedroom. It's the closest one to the entrance. Luckily, he was hunting yesterday and isn't back yet," Susan explained. They walked into the bedroom and Susan grabbed the dress that was lying on the bed. It was purple with beautiful designs running down the center of it. Riley gasped at how amazing it was. Susan helped her into it. She couldn't believe how well it fit her. The dress hugged her curves. Susan stood back and smiled.

"Wow, that looks better on you that it does me," Susan said. Riley smiled.

"Okay, now I need my face and hair to look good," Riley replied.

"No problem. Follow me," Susan said. She grabbed Riley's hand and dragged her out of the room. They walked through a couple halls before they reached Susan's room. She made Riley sit in a chair and worked on Riley's hair and face for a hour.

When she looked in the mirror, she was stunned. Her hair was straight and parted on the right side, and her make-up made her look drop-dead gorgeous.

"Susan, you are the Goddess of make-up and hair."

"I know. Uh, Riley, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long have you been here?" Susan asked.

"Last night was the first time I've ever been here. One second I was walking through the hall in a building, the next I was in a forest," Riley answered. "Why?"

"Have you encountered any creatures?"

"No."

"Okay, well, listen. I know it may seem strange and you may think that I'm going insane, but just trust me." Susan told her. Riley nodded and Susan found a chair, set it down by Riley and began to tell her about her family's life. Apparently, to sum up what Riley heard, the land was called Narnia. There was a witch who tried to make Narnia her own, but Aslan, wouldn't let her. A prophecy was made and it was about Susan and her siblings and how they were going to save Narnia. So they did, and they became the four Kings and Queens. Animals could talk, there were Centaurs, minotaurs, fauns, dwarfs, and all sorts of creatures living in Narnia. Susan also said that her family was from England and they had to go live with this professor, because of air raids.

"Wait, air raids in London?"

"Yes, why?"

"That hasn't happened since WWII. It's 2009." Riley told her.

"That's impossible. We've only been here for two years. Time can't move that quickly in our world."

"No, because when you were telling about Lucy going through the wardrobe the first time, it sounded like time stood still. Which means…"

"You're from the future." Susan finished.

"Wow, Back to the Future Part 4, Narnia style," Riley joked. Susan gave her a questioning look. "Never mind."

A horn sounded outside. Susan stood up and walked to the window. "Peter's back. We better go greet him."


	3. Confrontation

First off, thank you browniepoints and musicgeek17 for your reviews.

Also, I know I didn't really tell anyone what Riley looks like so just imagine her the way you think she should look.

Riley stood up and both of them walked out of the room. They walked for a few minutes until they reached the main entrance. Susan found Edmund and Lucy and dragged Riley over to them.

"I'll be right back. I need to speak with Peter." Susan told them. She walked off, leaving Edmund and Lucy with Riley.

"She going to tell him about what I did, isn't she?" Ed asked, worried. Lucy nodded and laughed. Riley watched Susan walk up to a tall blonde man. He wasn't much older than her, and was very handsome. Susan was telling him about something and they both turned to look at her. Riley turned her attention towards Lucy who was making fun of Edmund.

"He is so going to kill you. You better make for the hills." Lucy said.

"It isn't funny Lucy. Peter doesn't have the best temper these days, and what I did will throw him over the edge," Edmund replied.

"There's a simple solution to that," Riley added.

"What's that?" Edmund asked, hoping it would help him.

"Don't hit anyone in the head again." Riley told him. Lucy laughed. Edmund glared at her and Riley. He turned away from them and began talking to a faun. Riley really hadn't noticed all the different creatures until that moment. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Susan walked back over to them with the guy she was talking to.

"Riley, this is Peter. Peter, this is the girl I was telling you about." Susan announced.

"Your highness," Riley said as she bowed. Peter laughed a little.

"Please, don't be so formal," Peter told her. Riley gave a nervous laugh and looked at him.

"Sorry, this is new to me." she replied. Peter smiled.

"That's understandable. How's your head, by the way? Edmund didn't hit it too hard did he? I swear, he can be such an idiot sometimes," Peter ranted.

"Hey, I'm right here," Edmund pointed out as he joined the conversation.

"Oh, so do you want to have the talk now or later?" Peter asked Edmund, obviously angry.

"Later," Edmund mumbled.

"I'm doing good. I don't have a headache. There's a small bump where he hit me but that's it," Riley told Peter in order to steer his attention away from Edmund.

"That's good. Should we head inside and have some breakfast. I'm sure Riley could use something after the night she had," Susan said. Peter nodded. He glared at Edmund before walking inside the palace. Susan and Riley followed him. They entered the dining hall and sat down at the table. Peter sat at the head of the table and Riley and Susan sat across from each other. The servants brought them food and they ate. Lucy joined them, sat down beside Riley and told them Edmund decided to go to the Library, insisting he wasn't hungry.

They all ate and Lucy was telling Riley about all the different creatures in Narnia, and which ones are friendly or not. Peter cleared his throat and the girls turned toward him.

"So, Riley, Susan told me that you're from 2009," Peter said.

"Uh…yeah."

"Really? So you're from the future?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I guess so," Riley replied with a smile. Lucy looked at her with wonder in her eyes.

"I'm sure that if Aslan was here, he'd tell us what was going on," Peter told them. Riley looked at him. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Lucy, why do you come with me to archery practice," Susan suggested. Lucy huffed, stood up and followed Susan. Riley and Peter sat in silence. Neither one knew what to say.

"So…what is there to do here?" Riley asked, breaking the ice.

"Well, uh, we have an amazing library. There's horseback riding. We have a marketplace. And, I don't know what else. I really don't have a lot of personal time."

"Sounds like being king has its low points." Riley replied.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, but I love Narnia. So, my personal time is worth the sacrifice," he told her. Riley smiled.

"I probably should get going. I have a meeting with the centaurs." Peter added.

"Okay, I think I'm going to take a look around and get a feel for it," Riley told him.

"Do you need someone to escort you? I'm sure Mr. Tumnus or someone would be happy to accompany you," Peter asked.

"Well, if you weren't busy you could join me. But, since you can't, I think I'll be able to navigate myself just fine," Riley answered. She pretended to be sad and Peter laughed a little.

"Okay, if you're sure. I promise that sometime I'll show you the true beauty of Narnia," Peter promised. Riley smiled, got up, and began walking around the palace. There were so many rooms, each more beautiful than the last. She then came to a room that took her breath away. The library was filled with hundreds of books. Riley walked through the cases. So many different titles.

"And the others wonder why I like this place so much," a voice said. Riley turned around to see Edmund.

"It's gorgeous in here. I could live in here forever," Riley replied. Edmund laughed and walked up to her.

"I know what you mean. But, you haven't seen anything yet," he told her as he took her hand and led her up a staircase. There, she saw a magnificent view of Narnia.

"Wow.." was all she could say. Edmund smiled and stood next to her.

"See, told you," Edmund said. "Is Peter still angry?"

"He seemed fine at breakfast, but maybe he was just being polite," Riley answered. Edmund sighed and looked out at Narnia.

"I wish he would stop treating me like a child. He's always criticizing everything I do. Sometimes I wish he had never become High King," Edmund said.

"Listen, I really don't know what's going on with you two, but my eldest brother is the same way. I can't do anything right in his eyes."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I ignore him. It's my life, not his." Riley told him.

"You're pretty smart."

"I try. So, is there anything else that's special about this library?" Riley asked. Edmund scrunched up his face to make it look like he was thinking. Riley began to laugh. Edmund grabbed her hand and lead her back down the staircase. They walked through a few cases and reached the entrance.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a no." Edmund answered. Riley was confused. "But, I know a secret passage that leads to the conference room where Peter is."

Edmund exited the library and Riley followed him. He reached a tapestry and lifted it up revealing a door. He opened it and lead Riley inside. It was dark, but Ed was still able to navigate his way through. They reached the end of the hall.

"Ed.." Riley was cut-off when Ed put his hand over her mouth, indicating to be quiet. He grabbed a small loose stone from the wall. Behind it was an opening just big enough for sound to get through. Edmund and Riley and Edmund sat there and listened.

"Your highness, the stars have indicated there is a new daughter of eve in Narnia. Is that true?" someone said.

"Yes Orieus, it's true. That was one thing I wanted to ask you about. Did the stars say anything else? Why she's here? Is there something coming?" Peter asked.

"No, my King. We will be watching them closely for the next few nights if you like," a female answered.

"Thank you, Mina. That would be nice. So, is that all for the day? Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Peter replied.

"Just be careful my liege. Until we know for sure why she is here, best to keep a close watch on her." Orieus told him. "We must be off. Take care your highness."

"As with you," Peter responded. There were footsteps and then all was silent. However, more footsteps were heard headed toward the wall Riley and Edmund were behind.

"Ed, I know you're back there," Peter said through the opening. Ed huffed.

"I guess it's time for that talk?" Ed replied.

"Yep, get in here." Peter answered. Edmund huffed again and walked down the hall. Riley decided to stay and listen in on the conversation.

"You wanted to see me?" Ed asked.

"I specifically told you to stay here yesterday and take care of everything. I gave you one simple task, and you ditch it and hurt an innocent lady. What the hell were you thinking?" Peter was mad, Riley could tell. She bit her lip, not wanting Edmund to get in trouble.

"I wanted to go for a walk. So I went into the woods. I was only gone for an hour before I found Riley. I'm sorry for hitting her."

"That's the part that really gets to me. I can't believe that you would be stupid enough to not have the sense to stop yourself," Peter told him.

"Riley forgave me. She knew it was a misunderstanding," Edmund defended himself. Riley felt sorry for him. He was in trouble for an accident.

"You know what, just get out of here. It's not worth my breath to talk to you about this," Peter said. Riley heard footsteps so she decided to leave the passageway. When she got back into the main hallway, she bumped into Peter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Riley said.

"No, it was completely my fault. Were you listening in on me and Ed's conversation?" he asked realizing where she came from.

"Oh, uh, no. I was just admiring the tapestry. It's very stunning," Riley tried lying. Peter just gave her a look that told her he didn't believe her.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to either seal off that passageway or make a different room the conference room." he replied. Riley laughed a little and looked at him. She could tell he was trying not to look angry.

"Listen, I'm not mad at Ed for what he did. You shouldn't be either. It was an accident." Riley told him.

"I know. It's just that I still can't trust him. No matter how hard I try, I just can't," Peter confessed. "So, how was your walk around the palace?"

"It was wonderful. I got lost once or twice but it was a good thing," Riley told him.

"How is getting lost a good thing?"

"Well, I find that you can get to the best places by being lost. That's how I found the library."

"Really? So, that's why Edmund came out of hiding. It's surprising that he's opened up to you so quickly," Peter pointed out. "I'm still trying to get him to talk to me."

"Well, when you pull a stunt like what you did in the conference room, expect to be treated that way," Riley told him. Peter was a little taken-back by her comment. No one ever talked to him like that. Riley could tell Peter was upset by it, so she began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to get some lunch. Good day your majesty," Riley responded. She walked off without looking back.


	4. The Beach

A week had passed since Riley entered Narnia. She had made friends with many centaurs, fauns, and other animals. Susan taught her archery, even though Riley really wanted to learn to sword fight. It was a long argument that ended with Susan winning.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I think you'd do better with a bow and arrow," Susan answered.

"Maybe if you let me try sword fighting once, we'll all know if I can handle it or not," Riley argued.

"Why don't you go ask Peter for permission. I'm sure he'd let you," Susan sarcastically suggested.

And that was where the argument ended. There was no way Riley was going to talk to Peter. They'd barely said a word to each other. No one but Edmund knew what was going on. And there was no way he was going to say anything.

Somehow she felt comfortable in Narnia, like she belonged there. She hadn't gotten lost in her thoughts like she did back home. She wished she could figure out why she had come from a different time than the others.

One night, she couldn't get to sleep, so she decided to take a walk. The halls were so quiet that it gave her the chills. Thankfully, there was enough moonlight to shine through the windows and give Riley a sense on where she was. She found her way out to the garden where she sat on a bench and stared at the sky.

A small breeze swept over the garden and chills ran through Riley's body. She began to shiver a little and wished that she would have grabbed a cape or blanket. At that moment, a blanket was draped over her shoulders. Riley looked behind her and saw Peter. He just stood there and looked at her.

"Did you need something your highness?" Riley asked, trying to be polite.

"Riley, I've already told you, don't be so formal," Peter replied. "And no, I don't need anything. I just noticed you were out here so I decided to keep you company."

"I don't need any company, but thanks anyways," Riley told him. She turned back around. Peter sighed and walked over and sat next to Riley.

"You know, most people wouldn't talk to royalty like that," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not most people. If you don't like it, tough," she replied. Peter chuckled a little, confusing Riley.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I find it quite refreshing. I sometimes dislike it when everyone acts so formal around me. I mean, sure, with strangers or people I don't speak to a lot, it's fine. But, like Orieus, the Beavers, Mr. Tumnus, it's frustrating."

"I'm a stranger. Why is it okay for me to be informal?"

"You are practically living here. And, I don't know, I feel like you're part of the family, even if it's only been a week." Peter replied.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm sorry for giving the cold shoulder. It's just that back home, my brothers are constantly fighting. So, it upset me when I saw the way you were treating Edmund," Riley told him.

"Really? Because I thought it was because you had a crush on me," he joked. Riley laughed and shoved him a little.

"You wish. I'm not into High Kings. They all seem to think they're better than everyone else." Riley told him. Peter pretended to look hurt and Riley burst out laughing. Peter grabbed the blanket and took it away from Riley. She got a shocked look on her face and grabbed a part of it and tried to pull it away from Peter. He wouldn't let go, so Riley tugged a little harder. Peter pulled the blanket toward him, hard enough that Riley lurched forward. They were only a couple inches from each other. Riley instantly let go of the blanket, and stared at Peter. She could feel her heart beating fast. Peter began to close the space between them. When their lips were about to touch, Riley pulled away.

"I better get to bed. Goodnight," she stuttered before getting up. She practically ran back to her room. She shut the door behind her and sat on her bed. After a while of just sitting there, Riley laid down and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Riley woke up to the sound of her name being called. When she opened her eyes she saw Lucy towering over her.

"Come on Riley. It's time for breakfast. Get up," Lucy said.

"Okay, just give me a minute. Goodness, you make it seem like it's the end of the world," Riley replied. She sat up and looked at Lucy. "Happy now? I'm awake."

"Now get ready." Lucy said with enthusiasm. Riley gave her a questioning look.

"Lucy, there isn't, by any chance, some other reason you want me to get up, is there?" Riley asked. Lucy gave Riley an innocent look.

"No, no other reason."

"Uh huh, you know what, you're bad at lying," Riley told her. Lucy huffed and looked defeated.

"They made me promise not to tell."

"Lu, please?" Riley gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Susan and Ed are taking us to the beach today," Lucy finally gave in.

"What about Peter?"

"He said he had some business to attend to. I swear, he acts like he's the only royal in this palace," Lucy answered. Riley gave her a weak smile, got up, and began to get ready for the day. Lucy sat on the bed and watched her the entire time.

"You and Susan are so wonderful when it come to doing your hair," Lucy pointed out. Riley turned away from the mirror and looked at Lucy.

"One of these days you'll learn too. But it takes practice," Riley told her.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course. I'm sure Susan will too." Riley answered. Lucy smiled and stood up.

"Are you done?"

"Yep, you ready to go, Lu?"

"Why do you think I stood up? Come on," Lucy replied. She grabbed Riley's hand and dragged her to the dining hall. There they found Susan and Edmund already eating. Lucy ran over and sat next to Susan and Riley say next to Edmund.

"Did you sleep well?" Edmund asked Riley.

"Yes and no," Riley answered as she began to eat a piece of toast.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Promise not to tell?" Riley whispered, enough to keep the other girls from hearing her.

"Of course," Ed replied. Riley took a deep breath.

"Well, I couldn't get to sleep last night. So, I walked out to the gardens and stared at the stars. Then Peter came out there. We talked and then he almost kissed me," Riley whispered to Edmund. Edmund looked a little shocked.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you kiss him?"

"Well, for starters, I barely know him. It seemed a little awkward last night," Riley told him. Right then, Peter walked in. Riley and Edmund quickly turned away from each other and started eating. Riley could tell Peter was staring at her while he sat down, but she didn't look at him.

"Peter, will you please come with us today?" Lucy pleaded.

"Lucy, hush," Susan snapped.

"It's alright. Riley already knows." Lucy told her. Susan was about to say something else, but Riley began talking.

"I forced her into telling me. She lasted longer than I thought she would." Riley told Susan. Lucy smiled at her.

"Oh, well, since you already know," Susan began, then she turned her attention to Peter. "Please come with us. You can stop being High King for one day."

"Susan, I've already told you. I have business to attend to. I promise, the next time you all go out, I'll come with." Peter replied.

"That's what you said every other time, Pete," Edmund commented. Peter just glared at him. Then he looked at Riley who was staring at her food, refusing to look up.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't today." Peter told them. He stood up and left the room without even touching his food. The rest of them looked at each other, before deciding to get going.

The beach was fantastic. The water was the most amazing shade of blue that anyone had ever seen. And the sand was so soft that it felt like Riley was walking on air. The entire place seemed like a dream, and Riley didn't want to leave it.

They spent the time building sand castles and searching for sea shells. Edmund, at one point, thought it would be funny to pick Riley up and throw her in the water. She quickly got up and tackled Edmund. Lucy and Susan helped her pick Edmund up and they all three chucked him into the water. The four of them laughed for about an hour before deciding to head back to the palace. But, just before they were about to leave, an arrow shot at them and hit Ed in the arm. He fell down to the ground and pulled it out. Riley kneeled beside him. Susan began to look around, trying find where the arrow came from. Lucy had already ran back to get Peter.

Another arrow whizzed past Riley's head, and just barely grazed her skin. She ducked down and felt blood trickling down her cheek. Edmund grabbed her with his uninjured arm, and they both quickly stood up. They turned every which way, trying to find the shooter.

"Susan, I think we need to make a run for it,' Edmund suggested. Susan nodded. They started to run back to Cair Paravel. Edmund had a hold of Riley's hand, since he was more worried about her than himself. About half way there they ran into Peter, Orieus, and a few more soldiers.

"Who was it?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. We tried looking, but couldn't see anyone. Edmund got hit in the arm and Riley almost got an arrow in her face." Susan told him.

"Orieus, take your troop and scan the beach. I want whoever it is found." Peter ordered. Orieus nodded and him and the other soldiers headed toward the beach. Peter looked at Edmund and Riley. Ed had blood on his arm and Riley's right cheek was cut.

"We better get you two inside and healed," Peter said. Edmund, still holding Riley's hand, began to walk back with Riley in tow. Peter and Susan followed behind them.

"Does your arm hurt?" Riley asked.

"Not much. How about you. That cut looks really bad." Edmund pointed out.

"It stings a little. But, I think I'll survive," Riley told him. Ed smiled and squeezed her hand.

"So, tell me why you insist on holding my hand?" Riley whispered.

"The look on Peter's face says it all," Edmund responded. Riley just barely turned her head to see Peter glaring at Edmund. She turned back around and laughed a little.


	5. Why Do You Have To Be So Stubborn?

When they arrived back at the palace, Riley and Edmund were taken to the healers where their wounds were taken care of. They were out of there in no time.

Dinner time came and they all sat quietly in the dining hall and ate. Susan and Riley sat on one side, Edmund and Lucy on the other, and Peter had the head of the table. Riley looked up and stared at Peter. He seemed a little mad, but at the same time, depressed. Riley's heart sank. She knew it was partially her fault. One for not kissing him, and two for being that close to Edmund. Susan leaned over and whispered to Riley.

"Why don't you just say something to him?"

"To Peter?" Riley replied.

"Yes. Say anything. Just get some noise in this room." Susan told her. Riley huffed and looked at Peter again.

"So, Peter, when are you going to take me on that tour you promised to take me on a week ago?" Riley asked.

"Not anytime soon, that's for sure," Peter replied.

"What? Why not?" Riley asked him. Peter looked at her, frustrated.

"You and Edmund almost got killed today. I won't let that happen again. So, for the time being, you are to remain indoors at all times." Peter explained. Riley was shocked. She couldn't believe it.

"But, Peter, I'm sure she'll be safe. She'll be with you the entire time," Susan chimed in, hoping to get through to her brother.

"My answer remains the same. Until we can find out who it was and what they wanted, none of you are to leave," Peter told them. Almost like knowing what was being said, Orieus walked in.

"Pardon my intrusion you majesties. But, we have found the archer. He is in the conference room at the moment," Orieus announced. Peter quickly stood up and walked out of the room. Edmund and Orieus followed him. Susan, Lucy and Riley just looked at each other.

"So, the secret passageway?" Lucy asked. Susan and Riley looked at one another before standing up and racing to the door behind the tapestry. Lucy soon followed.

"Hopefully Peter will be too distracted to remember this is here," Susan said as she moved the tapestry over to reveal the door. Riley opened it and all three of them ran down to the end of the passage. Luckily, the brick was still removed from when her and Edmund were there.

Peter burst through the doors to find a man dressed in an Archenland soldier uniform sitting at the table with his hands tied behind his back. The man was most likely in his 40s, with black hair and a beard. Peter sat in the chair across from the man and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Why should I tell you?" the man asked.

"If you want to live and go back to your country, you better answer all my questions. Understand?" Peter told him. The man just stared at him.

"My name is Ontario. I'm a soldier from Archenland," the man finally told Peter.

"What were you doing shooting at Lady Riley and King Edmund?" Peter asked.

"I was given orders to kill King Edmund and the Queens, plus anyone else who stood in my way," Ontario said. Peter felt his blood begin to boil. He looked over at his younger brother who had been standing by the door the entire time. He looked shocked by what the man said.

"Why not me?" asked Peter.

"My master didn't say," Ontario replied. Peter stood up and began to pace around the room. He was to frustrated to continue questioning the soldier. Edmund noticed this and instantly walked toward the table and sat where Peter previously was.

"Are you, by any chance, going to tell us who your master is?" Edmund asked. Peter quit pacing and stared at Edmund.

"No," was all the man said.

"You don't know about me do you? Other than me being a King of Narnia," Edmund asked Ontario. Ontario just looked at him, a little confused.

"Well, how about I tell you? I once helped the White Witch when she tried to take over Narnia. And then I destroyed the source of her magic. I'm more powerful than High King Peter, and I have a worse temper. So, let's try this one more time. Who is your master?" Edmund explained. Peter was shocked by how his brother acted. For once, Peter saw Edmund as a king, rather than an unruly brother. Ontario tried to hide his fear.

"My master is more powerful than the White Witch and Aslan put together," the soldier spat. Edmund stood up, drew his sword, and put it to Ontario's neck. Peter quickly ran up to Edmund.

"Ed, put the sword down," Peter ordered. Edmund clearly didn't hear him.

"I ought to kill you right now and send you back to Archenland in pieces," Edmund angrily said. Ontario looked shocked, as did Peter.

"Edmund, I said put the sword down," Peter yelled at his brother. Edmund pulled the sword away from Ontario and chucked it across the room. He then looked at Peter before stomping out of the room.

All three girls stood in shock when they heard Edmund's words. None of them could believe that he did that. Susan and Lucy remember times when he would yell, mostly at Peter, but none of those times compared to that moment. That, mixed with the fact that someone wanted them dead, just about made all three of them faint.

"We better get out of here," Susan whispered. Lucy and Riley nodded. They began to walk back out of the passageway. Lucy was about to open the door when it was swung open. There stood Peter, and mix of anger and pain showed on his face.

"Why is it that we're always caught by Peter. Why couldn't it be Mr. Beaver or Mr. Tumnus?" Riley asked under her breath.

"Lucy, Susan, why don't you two go find Edmund. I need to have a word with Riley," Peter instructed. Susan and Lucy nodded and walked past Peter. Riley just stood there with her eyes staring at the floor. Peter sighed and walked closer to her.

"What happened in that room is the reason I don't want you to leave this palace," Peter told her. Riley looked up and stared at him.

"Not even if I have an escort?" Riley asked.

"Since there is no direct threat toward you, I'll think about reconsidering what I said at dinner. But, until then, promise me you'll be safe?"

"I promise," Riley whispered. "So, what's going to happen to that man?"

"Orieus is going to take care of that. After Ed stormed out, I couldn't stay in there."

"Oh my goodness, High King Peter is actually letting someone else do some of the work," Riley joked. Peter laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Riley felt butterflies and tried to shake them off.

"Ha ha, very funny. And what about you?"

"What about me?" Riley asked, confused.

"There's a part of you that you don't show. You are hiding in a shell, and no one can seem to get you out of it," Peter told her. Riley just stared at him, not sure what to say.

"Riley, I know it's only been a week, but there's something that draws me to you. And, I'll admit, I'm jealous about the way you act around Edmund. You seem so happy with him, but every time you and I are within ten feet of each other it's utter silence." Peter explained. Riley felt tears develop, so she closed her eyes and turned her back to Peter.

"There's something that you're not telling, isn't there?" Peter asked.

"It's none of your concern," Riley whispered. Peter huffed.

"God, Riley, for once, let down your guard. Stop being so stubborn!" he said. Riley turned around, anger showing.

"Don't even call me stubborn. You want to know why I act the way I do? Fine! I'll tell you. A few months ago I got into a car accident with my ex-boyfriend. After that, I became so distant from my friends and family that I would just sit and stare at a wall for hours at a time. I hated the fact that my ex-boyfriend got me to agree to get in that vehicle with him, and then he crashed all because I wouldn't take him back. I never ever want to have that sort of thing happen again. So, yeah, I am silent around you because I don't want you to fall for me and then have history repeat itself," Riley yelled.

"How can history repeat itself if you don't like me?" Peter asked. Riley just stared at him for a minute before shoving him aside and walking away. But, Peter wasn't giving up that easily. He ran after her, grab her arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Let go of me, Peter," Riley demanded.

"No, not until you tell me the truth," Peter told her.

"Fine, you want the truth, here it is. I have feelings for you. I don't want to, but I do. Every time I'm around you I go weak in the knees. And last night, in the garden, I wanted you to kiss me. I was just so afraid and I couldn't let you close that gap," Riley admitted.

"What about Edmund?"

"He's a friend, that's all," Riley told him. Peter let go of her arm and just stared at her. Riley instantly regretted telling him all of that. She tried to walk away but Peter stepped in front of her.

"No, I don't think I'm going to let you get away that easily," he said to her. Riley sighed and looked Peter in the eye.

"Peter, you have bigger things to worry about than me," Riley told him.

"I know, but I just feel that if I don't take care of this tension between us, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on the plot to kill you all," Peter replied. Riley gave him a sympathetic look. She walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. It felt like a shock wave surged through both of them. Riley pulled away and looked at him. Peter blushed a little and had to bow his head so Riley wouldn't see. A moment later he looked back up and into Riley's eyes.

"Is that all I get?" Peter asked sarcastically. She just laughed and grabbed his hand. She laced her fingers through his, and again, more shocks.

"Will you walk me to my room?" Riley asked. Peter smiled and they started walking. When they reached Riley's room, Peter let go of her hand and they stood in front of the door for a while.

"So, I'll just be going then," Riley finally said.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have forced you into telling me stuff you wanted to keep hidden," Peter told her.

"No, it's alright. I think it's a good thing that it finally came out. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." was all Peter said before Riley opened her bedroom door and left his sight. Peter smiled to himself as he touched the cheek Riley had kissed. The feel of her lips lingered on his skin, sending chills down his spine. Hopefully, after all that, things would get easier for them both…hopefully.


	6. I'm Still Waiting

_**Thank you everyone who has commented on my story. I hope everyone is enjoying it. And, now, without further ado here's the newest chapter. Hope ya'll like it.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And this one talks about how humans are a myth," Edmund told Riley as he handed her a green, leather bound book. It had been three days since Riley had that talk with Peter, and she had avoided him after that. Not out of anger, but embarrassment. Riley had woken up that day and decided to head to the Library. Coincidentally, Edmund was there. So, all morning long Edmund had gone over all of his favorite books.

"Oh my, there certainly are some strange books in here," Riley replied. She had a light British accent that she had developed the day before. Edmund laughed a little. They walked through stacks of books. Riley had picked out ten books she wanted to read, and Edmund ended up carrying them.

"So, you ready to tell me what went on between you and Peter?" Edmund asked.

"Emotions were running high and I said some things that I would have liked to keep hidden," Riley told him.

"You told him you had feelings for him, didn't you?" Edmund asked. Riley couldn't believe Edmund knew.

"Yes."

"Wow, so, are you two together now?" Edmund asked.

"No, if you haven't noticed, I've been avoiding him. And I'd like it if we'd get off this topic," Riley replied.

"Understandable. What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. We really haven't spoken since that day," Riley told him. Edmund knew which day she was referring to. It was the day when they were shot at and Edmund confronted the archer. When Susan and Lucy had found him, he wouldn't say anything thing to them, and he had been distant ever since then.

"I know. I just didn't want to talk about it." Edmund responded.

"Ed, we're all worried about you. Lucy was almost in tears the other day. What happened?"

"That man just got to me. I was hit in the arm by him and he almost got you. And then his comment about Aslan set me off," Edmund said. Riley stopped walking and looked at him.

"You know, when us three girls were listening, you really sounded like a king," Riley admitted. Edmund looked stunned. He hadn't really thought about the way he sounded when talking to that soldier.

"I was just really angry. I wasn't trying to be a king," Ed told her.

"But, you are a king. Why shouldn't you act like that?"

"Because, I'm just meant to be at Peter's side, and only say or do something when asked," Edmund said.

"That's ridiculous. You're a king, so you have to act like one."

"Maybe you're right," Ed replied. "Riley, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Why do you like Peter?" Edmund asked. Riley sighed. Great, they were back to that subject. Riley looked at Edmund and saw a hint of pain in his eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why. He's stubborn, acts like he's always right. But at the same time he can be so sweet and kind. I've never liked anyone like him in my life. Why?" Riley answered. Edmund rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his feet.

"No reason," he finally said. He set the books in his hands on a shelf and walked out of the library. Riley just stood there, confused. Finally, she left the library and headed for her room. She decided to go in a different, longer, direction. She passed by a few workers and kindly greeted them. Riley passed by Peter's room and stopped. She noticed his door was open so she quietly peered inside. She hadn't really observed the room when she was in it last, but she finally took in the sight of it. The bed posts were made from redwood and the coverings were white with gold embroidered designs. The room was decorated with an assortment of items that ranged from gold to marble. Riley looked out to the balcony where she found Peter. He was leaning on the edge of the balcony looking out at the sea. Riley turned and began to leave but was caught.

"Riley?" Peter asked. Riley turned and looked at Peter who was walking back into his room.

"Hi, I was just walking to my room," Riley told him. He walked up to her and peered down the hall and then at Riley.

"I think you're going the wrong way," Peter said.

"Uh, no. Actually, I'm taking a different route. It's longer, but it works better when thinking," Riley told him.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing important."

"Okay. Well, I'm glad you stopped by. I wanted to ask you something," Peter told her.

"Great, just what I need. More questions," Riley mumbled. Peter gave her a confused look. "Oh, never mind. What's the question?"

"How would you feel about taking a trip to Archenland?" Peter asked. This time it was Riley with the confused look.

"Um, isn't that where that soldier came from?" Riley replied. Peter nodded. "Why would we want to go there?"

"I think it's the best way to find out who is threatening us. All five of us will go, with many guards. But, I want you and I to go ahead of everyone else."

"Why?"

"That way I could have time to talk to the King myself. And, I want you to come along, because I just feel that I need to keep an eye on you." Peter explained.

"Peter, I don't want to be a distraction."

"You won't be. Riley, I just need you to be near me. These past three days have been killing me because I haven't spoken to you."

"I know. It's been hard on me too. But Peter, I just feel ashamed of what I said." Riley admitted.

"Why? Riley, I'm happy that you told me those things. Before that night, I couldn't read you at all. It frustrated me so much, because I wanted you and I had no clue whether you did too or you thought I was a complete jerk." Peter told her. Riley sighed and stepped closer to him. They were a foot away from each other. Riley saw Peter tense up so she moved closer. They were now a couple inches apart. Riley looked up into his eyes.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Riley asked him. "What?"

"I'm still waiting for that kiss," Riley said. Peter smiled and leaned in. After what felt like an eternity, their lips met. Riley felt electricity surge through her body. Butterflies danced in her stomach as Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Riley snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Never, in all her life, and she felt that way before. Everything was perfect.

After a minute, they finally parted. Peter and Riley were still holding onto each other. Peter stared at Riley and smiled. Riley couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I think that answers a lot." Riley asked in a daze. Peter chuckled at looked into her eyes. It all fit, and they both knew it. Another couple minutes went by before they decided to let go of each other.

"So, when do leave for Archenland?" Riley asked. Peter looked down the hall and saw Orieus coming. Riley tuned and saw him too, then she turned back to Peter. He gave her a weak smile.

"Right now."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm having serious writers block. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	7. Ripples

They had been riding for two hours before Peter stopped his unicorn. Riley had been riding with him, mainly because Peter thought it was safer for Riley. She decided not to argue with him.

Peter helped her off the unicorn and they stretched their muscles. Riley looked around and admired her surroundings. The trees were so magnificent. It was so green, that Riley felt so calm. Peter smiled and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck. Riley laughed and smiled.

"This is amazing." she told him.

"I know, that's why you and I went ahead of everyone else," Peter said. Riley turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, you lied to me?"

"Just a little. But, I am going to speak to King Lune before my siblings arrive," Peter replied. Riley leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by a twig snapping in the distance. Riley and Peter both looked in the direction of the noise. They let go of each other and Peter unsheathed his sword.

"Stay here with Cyrus, I'll be right back," Peter told her. Riley was about to protest but Peter was already gone. Riley just stood there and looked around. She was extremely nervous and wished that Peter would return.

A minute later, Riley heard a deep growl behind her. Her heart started pounding faster as she slowly turned around. Riley gave an earth-shattering scream as she came face-to-face with a lion. She tried to step backwards but tripped and fell on the ground. She looked around, trying to find Peter.

"Peter!" she yelled, hoping he would come to her rescue.

"Hush, child. Do not be afraid of me," the lion said. Riley looked at it, confused. And then she remembered that animals could talk.

"Who are you?" Riley asked.

"My dear, look inside yourself, and you shall find the answer," the lion told her. Instantly, she knew who it was.

"Aslan."

"Yes, and I am here to tell you why you are here," Aslan replied.

"Good, I've been very confused. But, should we wait for Peter? I'm sure he would like to know what is going on," Riley pointed out.

"No, what I am about to tell you is for your ears only. I have frozen time to make sure we are not interrupted." Aslan answered. "First off, the reason why you feel as if you have been here before is because you've read about it. I believe the author is called C.S. Lewis."

"The Chronicles of Narnia," Riley whispered, it came back to her. She had read the series several times and constantly watched the two movies. That was why she recognized the Pevensies the instant she met them. That was why she wasn't freaked out by what Susan told her the first day she was there.

"That means that what he wrote was true. How?" Riley asked.

"I believe that the Pevensies had journals and Mr. Lewis somehow found them and made their lives into a story book."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here. The others are from the 1940s and I live in the year 2009."

"Awe, yes, well I think I need to explain what is happening first." Aslan told her. "You see, history is always replaying to make sure that the future ends up the way it's suppose to. However, a tear in the timeline has caused an event to happen that originally wasn't there. A dark force is going to try and take over Narnia. And, if it succeeds, it will cause a ripple through time that will put the future of our world, as well as your's, in danger."

Riley just sat there. Taking it all in. Aslan's words sunk in and she just stared at him.

"The reason you are here is simple. You stop this dark force and it will send another ripple that will return everything back to the way it's suppose to be. For in the darkest of times, love becomes the greatest magic."

"But in love there's also pain and jealousy," Riley told him. Aslan chuckled and looked at her.

"That is true. And when the time is right, you will understand it all," Aslan replied.

"Riley!" Peter yelled as he came running up to her. Riley turned and saw Peter kneel beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" she paused when she turned back around and Aslan was no where to be seen. "thought I saw something."

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"A spider," she lied. Peter looked at her, making sure she was okay. Finally, he stood up and helped Riley up.

"Well, I didn't see anything, or anyone around. So, we better get going again. We still have a long ways to go."

Peter got onto Cyrus and then helped Riley get up on the unicorn. Cyrus began to gallop away and Riley looked behind her. She was trying to decipher what Aslan had meant and why she was chosen to save not only Narnia, but her world too. Riley placed it in the back of her mind and stared at peter. He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Better get comfortable. We're not stopping until we reach the mountains." Peter announced. Riley huffed and laid her head against his back. It was going to be a long journey.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the edge of the mountains. Nighttime had come and cool air swept through Narnia. Peter tied Cyrus to a nearby tree, and started to gather firewood. Riley grabbed the blankets that were tied to the unicorn and placed them on the ground. Peter walked over and noticed that the blankets were on opposite sides of the fire. He looked at Riley, and Riley gave him an innocent smile.

"I don't want to get boy germs," Riley joked. Peter laughed and walked over to her.

"Says the girl who wanted me to kiss her," Peter replied.

"And now I'm feeling really sick. I think it's best if we stay as far away from each other as possible." Riley told him. Peter just smiled, put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Riley let out a small laugh and looked Peter in the eye. Peter stared back at her, and then his smile slowly faded. Riley gave him a confused look.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"You saw Aslan," he whispered. He let go of her and walked a few feet away. He ran his hands through his hair and then turned to face Riley.

"That's why you screamed. You didn't see a spider at all, it was Aslan. Am I right?" Peter asked her.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Because, beneath the happiness in your eyes I saw what looked like confusion and secrecy. Not to mention that I noticed how you were acting back in the woods," Peter told her. "So, what did he tell you?"

"I'm not suppose to say. Aslan said it was for my ears and my ears only. I wish I could tell you, but I just can't," Riley said. She could tell he was mad at her, but in a way she didn't care. It was Aslan who said it, not her.

"You could have told me you saw him. But, no, you lied to me," Peter told her. Riley glared at him and then walked over to the fire and laid down on a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight," Riley answered.

"I didn't say that we were done talking," Peter replied. Riley huffed and sat up, mad.

"Well I did. I'm so tired of your attitude. You think everything is about you. Aslan came to me. If he wanted you to know, he would have called for you. But he didn't. I'm the one who got thrown into this strange world and met people from a different time period. I think I have more of a right to know why I'm here than you do. Now, once again, I'm going to sleep." Riley snapped. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps and Peter laying down. Slowly, she drifted to sleep.


	8. Arriving in Archenland

DISCLAIMER: Narnia and the Pevensies belong to C.S. Lewis. I only own Riley. Got it? Good J

Thank you everyone who has written reviews. I really appreciate it

Riley woke up and found that it was still dark outside. She sat up and found that Peter was gone. She looked around, trying to see him.

"Peter?" Riley called out. She stood u and looked around. Cyrus was gone as well. Worry swept through her body and she began to walk towards a small wood. She called out for Peter one more time, hoping for a reply. She walked deeper and deeper into the wood. Riley was trembling when she got extremely lost. She tried to backtrack, but that only got her more lost. Riley huffed and leaned against a tree.

"Great. This is what I get for fighting with him," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly an arrow hit the tree right next to her head. Riley jumped back and looked around. When another arrow flew past her head, she decided to run. Riley dodged trees and other plants as more arrows were shot at her.

"Riley!" someone called out. Riley looked behind her and saw Peter, on the unicorn, coming toward her. He extended his hand as he came up to her. Riley grabbed it and Peter swung her up onto a galloping Cyrus.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. I went to find something to eat, and when I came back you were gone and I heard a commotion in the woods. I killed five archers before I found you." Peter answered. They raced through the trees and onto the mountains. Riley glanced behind her and saw three horses, with fully armored riders, coming up.

"Peter, we've got company," Riley told him. Peter turned his head to see the three men behind them. He cursed under his breath.

"Okay, listen to me. I want you to jump off and run. I'm going to get these guys to leave us alone." Peter instructed.

"Be careful," Riley whispered. Peter glanced at her and gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," he replied. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the horse and threw her onto the ground. Riley landed and rolled into a tree. Pain coursed through her, but she ignored it. Riley got up and watched as Peter turned Cyrus around just as one of the men reached him. Peter unsheathed his sword and swung it, slitting the man's throat. He fell to the ground and his horse ran off.

Riley stepped back, but ran into someone. She turned around to see a man standing behind her. He was a bit on the heavier side, tall, and extremely ugly.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. My, you are a beauty," he said. Riley tried to step away from him, but he moved closer to her.

"You will make a fine trophy for me," the man told her. The man stiffened up and his eyes widened in shock. His gaze fell to his side. Riley looked too and found a dagger in his side. The man looked back at Riley before falling on the ground. Riley's eyes watched as he hit the surface. Her focus shot back up to reveal her savior, who was….Edmund. Riley smiled and quickly hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I knew Peter's plan would backfire sooner or later. So, I followed you." Edmund told her.

"You're a genius." Riley replied. They heard Peter scream in pain. Edmund whistled and his horse, Philip, ran up to him. Edmund got on and helped Riley onto the horse. Riley held onto Ed as Philip raced toward Peter.

Peter had fallen off Cyrus after a soldier had hit him with the blunt end of his sword. He quickly stood up and jumped out of the way as the soldier swung at him. Peter looked for his sword that he dropped when he fell. The soldier steered his horse and charged at Peter. Peter saw him coming and scrambled to find his sword and quick. The soldier got closer. He was about to get Peter when another horse stepped in his way. Edmund swung his sword and killed the man. Philip stopped and Edmund and Riley looked at Peter. Peter finally found his sword, picked in up, put in back in its sheath. He turned and looked at his brother.

"I thought I told you that you weren't to leave without guards," Peter said.

"And if I had listened to you, you'd be dead and Riley would have been kidnapped," Edmund pointed out. Peter huffed and walked up to them. He stared at Riley who was still holding onto Edmund. When she realized it, she quickly pulled her arms away from Edmund and got off the horse. She embraced Peter. Peter wrapped his arms around Riley and never wanted to let go. Unfortunately, Riley pulled away. She glared at him and hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" Peter exclaimed.

"Don't you ever throw me off of a horse again," Riley told him. Peter just simply smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Edmund asked. Peter and Riley looked up at him.

"We head to Archenland. But, I think it's best if we send word for Susan and Lucy to stay in Cair Paravel." Peter answered.

"Why are we still going there? Their soldiers just tried to kill us," Riley pointed out.

"I don't think those men were from there. The armor was completely different from those worn in Archenland." Peter told them.

"So, we go and make sure that no one from there wants us dead?" Edmund replied.

"Better be safe than sorry." Peter looked around and found Cyrus walking over to him. He got up onto the unicorn and looked down at Riley.

"Come on. Let's get going," Peter told her. Riley nodded and got on the unicorn. She glanced over at Edmund who was staring at her. She flashed him a smile and he returned it.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the capital of Archenland, Anvard. A magnificent castle towered over the entire city. People stopped and stared at them as they rode through the streets. Riley tried not to look scared, but she started to shake and held onto Peter tighter. Peter noticed and placed one of his hands over one of hers.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." Peter told her.

"I know, but all these people keep staring at us. What if they all think I'm ugly?" Riley asked. Peter just laughed. Edmund had heard the comment and looked at Riley.

"Trust me, they all are probably in awe over how gorgeous you are," Ed told her. Riley looked over and smiled at him. Peter glared at him and then turned and looked in front of him. He took his hand away from Riley and placed it back on the reins. Riley noticed and stared at him.

"Peter, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he simply said. Riley could tell he was angry but decided not to press the subject. They reached the castle and the guards stopped them.

"State your name and reason for being here," one guard ordered.

"I'm High King Peter of Narnia. The other two are King Edmund and Lady Riley. We are here to see King Lune about urgent business." Peter announced. The guard ordered the gate to be raised and Peter and Edmund moved their horses forward. When they reached the court yard Riley gasped at how beautiful it was. All sorts of flowers were planted and many people were merrily conversing. A few stopped and stared as the two horses came to a halt and Peter and Edmund got off. Peter reached up and grabbed Riley's waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently got off the unicorn. When she placed her feet on the ground she looked at Peter. They were only an inch away from each other. Peter looked at her for a moment before letting go of her and walking up to Edmund. A few men came and took Cyrus and Philip to the stables.

"If things get too out of hand, I want you to take Riley and head back to Narnia, understand?" Peter instructed. Edmund nodded just as King Lune walked up to them. Riley studied him. He was rather handsome, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a small beard.

"King Peter and King Edmund, welcome to Anvard. I was not aware that you were coming," Lune told them. Then his gaze fell on Riley. "And you may this radiant beauty be?"

"This is Lady Riley Penning, currently staying with our family at Cair Paravel." Peter told him. King Lune walked over to her and Riley curtsied.

"Your majesty," Riley said. Lune took her right hand and lightly kissed it. Riley flashed him a small smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. If there is anything you desire, let me know and I'll make sure it is there for you in a matter of seconds," Lune told her. For some reason Riley felt like puking at that moment. Lune was flirting with her, and she didn't like it. However, for Peter's sake, she remained civilized.

"Thank you sir," she replied. Lune smiled at her before turning back toward Peter.

"So, what brings you to Anvard?" he asked.

"I would prefer to discuss the matter in privacy," Peter told him Lune nodded.

"Of course. This way," Lune responded. He lead Peter away, leaving Edmund and Riley. Edmund walked over to Riley and they looked at each other.

"What now?" Riley asked.

"We wait," Edmund answered. Riley sighed and looked around. People were whispering and pointing at them. She folded her arms and stared at the cobblestone under her feet. Edmund noticed and whispered in her ear.

"The lady's are just jealous because they can't look like you."

"And what about the guys?" Riley asked.

"They're mad because Peter has more of a chance than them," Edmund replied. Riley looked at him. He seemed a little upset. A lady came up to them and smiled. She was wearing a servants uniform and was rather pretty.

"Hello, King Lune has instructed me to take you to where you will be staying tonight." she told them Edmund and Riley nodded before following her. They walked through several halls before stopping.

"This is your room my lady. I hope it's to your liking." the servant said. She opened a door and Riley stepped in. It was decorated in dark red and black. The furnisher was dark wood. It was very beautiful. She sat down on the edge of her bed and examined the room. After a while, Riley went to the door and looked out into the hallway. She made sure that no one was there before exploring the castle. It was very different from Cair Paravel. The only light that shone in the halls was from torches.

After a few minutes she found a door that was open. She slowly walked up to it and peered inside. She saw that Peter and Lune were in there talking.

"Questioning all the families in the court will take time. If you want, you can stay here until we have finished." Lune told him.

"I would like that very much. And, once again, thank you. I know that you have more important matters than me," Peter replied.

"Oh, nonsense. My first priority is that my neighbors are safe, especially if one of my people are threatening them." Lune said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give orders for the interrogations." Lune began to walk toward the door. Riley moved away from the door and placed herself against the wall. Lune walked down the hall without even noticing Riley. She let out a sigh of relief and started to walk away. She got a little ways down the hall before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"For some odd reason I always find you nearby when I'm in a meeting," Peter pointed out.

"What can I say? I'm just drawn to you," Riley replied. Peter moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it. Chills were sent down her spine.

"Where's Edmund?" Peter asked.

"In his room," Riley answered.

"He likes you, doesn't he?" he asked. Riley turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems so different when he's around you. And, after what he said to you earlier, I'm almost positive that he has feelings for you," Peter told her.

"Peter, that's insane. Ed and I are just good friends. He was just being nice when he said I was gorgeous," Riley replied. Peter let go of her and leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. Riley smiled and raced her hand through his hair. Peter just looked at her as she traced his jaw line.

"I'm positive," she said. Peter gave her a small smile. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a bit tired. I'll see you at dinner."


	9. Flirtacious Words

Dinner had come and gone rather quickly. They had dined with the king and his family, along with the duke and his family. The duke's daughter, in Riley's eyes was very into herself. She had black hair, light blue eyes, and was very skinny. Not to mention beautiful. Her name was Felicity. The entire meal she had sat by, and spoken to, Peter, not even paying attention to anyone else. At one point in the evening, Riley wanted to jump over the table and beat her to a bloody pulp. But, Edmund had grabbed her hand underneath the table and restrained her.

Riley walked back to her room and laid down on her bed. There was a knock on the door and when Riley sat up, Peter walked in.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," he told her.

"Goodnight," Riley said with a hint of anger as she laid back down and turned over so her back was to Peter. Peter sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Riley and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Riley, we've had enough fights that I can tell when you're angry." Peter said. "Is it Lady Felicity?" Riley sat up and turned to face Peter.

"Of course it is. She was practically flirting with you at dinner and you didn't stop her." Riley told him.

"I was just being polite."

"Yes, and the next thing you know, she'll be wanting you to take her horseback riding or take a stroll," Riley replied. Peter just looked at her before leaning in and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"The only woman I would ever do either of those things with is the one I'm looking at right now." he told her. Riley smiled and placed her lips on Peter's. Peter wrapped his arms around Riley's waist and gently laid her down on the bed. He was now on top of her and the kiss deepened. Riley felt her body tremble as Peter broke the kiss only to trace butterfly kisses along her neck. Riley let out a little moan, wanting the experience to go further. However, Peter stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"I better let you get some rest." he said. Peter began to sit up but Riley grabbed his shirt, pulled him back down, and kissed him once more.

"You know, you could stay here tonight," Riley pointed out.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Peter replied.

"It'll save you a lot of walking."

"Yes, those few steps from you're room are a killer," Peter joked.

"Definitely," Riley replied. Peter laughed and kissed her again, before rolling off of her. He laid on his side and wrapped an arm around Riley. She turned over so she was on her side facing Peter. She scooted closer and nuzzled into his chest. Slowly, they both drifted to sleep.

When Riley woke up in the morning, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned over and found Peter, still fast asleep. She slowly removed herself from his grip, careful not to wake him. She grabbed a robe and put it on. She looked around and finally realized that there was a balcony.

"That just proves how blonde I am," she said to herself as she opened the door and walked onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing and looked at the city. It was completely different from Cair Paravel. Everything seemed to be more dim. The people dressed in darker clothes and acted as if there wasn't anything to be happy about.

"I know what you're thinking," Peter said as he walked up beside her.

"And what am I thinking?" Riley asked.

"That you should have stayed in bed," Peter answered. Riley smiled and turned to look at him.

"And why's that?"

"Because you knew that I would be upset to wake up and find you gone." Peter told her.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Riley asked. Peter smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Riley snaked her arms around his neck, and the kiss deepened.

They quickly pulled away when the bedroom door opened. Edmund stepped in and knew that was the wrong thing to do.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I'll just leave." he stuttered. Peter let go of Riley and walked off the balcony, back into the room.

"No, it's alright. I have a meeting with Lune this morning." Peter said. He gave Riley a smile before leaving the room. Riley walked into the room and shut the balcony doors before walking over to Edmund.

"What do you need?" Riley asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take a stroll through Anvard today," Edmund answered.

"That would be lovely." Riley told him. Edmund smiled.

"Good. So, get ready, we'll go get some breakfast. And after that, our walk," Edmund said. He gave her another smile before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Riley was ready and left her room. She found Edmund leaning against the wall by her door. He stood up straight when he saw Riley.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Would I be out here if I wasn't?" Riley pointed out. Edmund smiled and they both headed toward the dining hall. They walked in a found King Lune, Peter, the Duke, and Felicity. Felicity was once again sitting next to Peter. Lune was joking with Peter and Felicity laughed.

_My god, she has such an annoying laugh. _Riley thought. _Like a hyena on crack. _

"_Just stay calm." Edmund whispered. Riley gave him a small smile before sitting across from Peter and Felicity. Felicity glared at Riley and Riley returned the glare. She then turned her attention toward Peter. _

"_So, Peter, did you sleep well last night?" Riley asked. Edmund nearly choked on the water he was drinking, trying not to laugh._

"_Yeah, Pete, how was last night?" Ed asked. Peter just gave him a mean look, but whipped it off his face when he saw Riley was waiting for his answer._

"_Oh well, I don't know. Did you sleep well?" he asked in a flirty way. _

"_How could I not?" Riley replied. They exchanged smiles before eating breakfast. Felicity glared at Riley again before eating. Riley tried so hard to get Peter to talk to her, but Felicity kept interrupting them. _

"_Peter, I should take you on a tour of Anvard today. It's a lovely city," Felicity said. Peter didn't know what to say. He turned and looked at Riley who gave him a told-you-so look. _

"_That would nice, but I have business to attend to," Peter told her._

"_Oh, nonsense. I'm sure you can take off one day of work," Felicity insisted. _

"_Yes Peter, I'm sure taking one day off isn't going to kill you," Riley said. Peter looked at her, baffled by what she said._

"_Hey, Peter, Riley and I were going to tour the city. I'm sure you and Lady Felicity would like to join us." Edmund added._

"_I suppose so," Felicity said, rather snobby. "What do you say Peter?"_

"_Sure, that sounds great." Peter told them._

_After breakfast, the four of them headed outside. Felicity quickly insisted that Peter escort her, so Riley linked arms with Edmund. The two of them walked behind Peter and Felicity. Felicity talked nonstop the entire morning. But, what was disturbing to Riley was that Peter began to flirt with her. _

_After a while of listening to Peter and Felicity flirting, Riley decided to get back at him. _

"_Edmund, you know what you be fun?" Riley asked, loud enough for Peter to hear._

"_What?" Ed replied._

"_If you and I would go horseback riding this afternoon."_

"_Just you and I?" Edmund asked, realizing what Riley was doing._

"_Yes, and then maybe you could come to my room after supper, I have a wonderful view to watch the sun set." Riley told him. Peter slightly turned his head to listen to Riley and Edmund. _

"_That would be great," Edmund told her._

"_Riley, I need to talk to you," Peter said. They all stopped walking and stared at Peter. Felicity was the one who was most stunned._

"_Uh, of course," Riley said. Peter let go Felicity and he quickly grabbed Riley's arm and forced her to follow him. _

"_What was that about?" Felicity asked. Edmund just laughed._

"_That is Riley and Peter's relationship. And trust me when I say that if you try to interfere, you'll be sorry," Edmund told her. _

"_Is that a threat?" Felicity asked._

"_Maybe," Edmund replied. He smirked at her before walking away. _


	10. We've Got a Problem

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Riley asked. Peter had finally let go of her arm and they were walking side by side.

"What was that back there? Were you actually flirting with my brother?" Peter asked, a little angry.

"Well, you were flirting, so I thought I would too," Riley told him Peter huffed.

"I thought we've already been through this. I'm just trying to be nice." Peter said. Riley laughed.

"Peter it's one thing to be nice. But what you were doing was real flirting," Riley told him. "Please, for once, tell me the truth."

"I don't know. It's like I don't have any control over what I say when I'm talking to her."

"Well, you better start having control or else I'll head back to Narnia," Riley told him. And with that she turned and headed back to the castle. Peter stopped and watched her walk away. After a few minutes, Edmund walked up beside him.

"We were only flirting to make you mad," Edmund told him.

"I know. And in the end, she's the one mad," Peter replied.

"Pete, she wouldn't get mad at you if you didn't give her a reason to." Ed said. Peter began to walk and Edmund followed him.

"It's just that I want her all to myself and when she talks to you, I snap." Peter admitted.

"I'll admit, I did fancy Riley at one time. But, I backed off when I realized she liked you." Edmund told him.

"Well, after today I highly doubt she has feelings for me," Peter responded.

"Why'd you flirt with Lady Felicity?"

"I tried so hard not to, but I couldn't help it. It's like I fancy her, or something. But, then the second I heard you and Riley I snapped out of it," Peter admitted.

"You better get your emotions straightened out." Edmund told him. Peter ran a hand through his hair.

"I have them straightened out. Listen, last night, I was at my happiest. I fell asleep holding the girl I'm falling in love with."

"You're in love with her?" Edmund asked, stunned that his brother even had emotions like that.

"I think so."

Riley walked down the hall, headed for her room, but Lady Felicity stopped her. Riley just looked at her, annoyed.

"What do you want?" Riley asked.

"You better not get in my way. I want Peter and I always get what I want. And no little twit like you is going to stop me." Felicity told her. Riley folded her arms and gave Felicity a mean look.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't care about what you want. You can flirt with Peter all you want, but in the end, it's me that he ends up with." Riley replied. "And there's nothing you can do about it." Riley flashed a smile before shoving Felicity aside and walking to her room. When she opened the door, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Susan! Lucy!" she exclaimed as the two girls ran over and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked as she parted from them.

"It's a long story," Susan said.

"Cair Paravel was attacked," Lucy told her.

"Apparently, not that long," Susan said to herself. Riley looked at them, shocked. She hoped they were joking, but the look they gave her said otherwise.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"It was all going good and then all these soldiers came in and took Cair Paravel. If it hadn't been for Orieus, we would have been killed." Susan told her.

"We got out of there before they could find us. And we decided to head to Archenland because we knew you three would be here," Lucy added.

"Have you told Peter yet?" Riley asked.

"No, when we got here we thought of getting some rest. And then a sweet servant girl told us she'd show us your room while they find us rooms. So, here we are." Susan told her.

"Well, get some rest then. I'll find Peter and Edmund." Riley replied. Susan nodded. Riley then walked out of her room and began searching the castle. She kept asking everyone if they had seen Peter, but no one had.

Finally, she came up to a sitting room where she found Peter and Edmund talking. Out of habit, she hid and listened.

"You and Riley need to head back to Narnia," Peter told Edmund.

"Why?"

"Because, Lune informed me that the interrogations are taking longer than expected. A lot of the families are refusing to answer questions." Peter answered. "And I don't want you two to get bored here. Plus, I think Riley really wants to go back."

"Aw, so it all adds up to Riley. Pete, we've been through this, just tell her." Edmund told him.

_Tell me what? _Riley asked herself. She looked at Peter who looked very nervous.

"No," Peter said. "Because, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Peter, I highly doubt that. She wouldn't have let you stay in her room last night, if she didn't feel the same way." Edmund pointed out. Riley finally figured out where the conversation was headed, and as much as she wanted to hear him say it, part of her wanted him to say it to her, not Edmund.

"Peter, Edmund, we've got a problem," Riley announced as she walked into the room. Peter and Edmund turned and looked at her.

"What problem?" Peter asked.

"Cair Paravel was attacked."

"What?!" Peter and Ed exclaimed.

"When did you find out?" Edmund asked.

"Not too long ago. Orieus made sure Susan and Lucy got out safely. Their resting in my room right now." Riley told them. Peter and Edmund looked at each other before quickly leaving the room. Riley followed them as they headed toward her room. Peter swung the door open and looked at Susan and Lucy who were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Peter!" they exclaimed as they stood up and ran over to their brother. Peter was engulfed in a hug. Edmund and Riley walked into the room and stared at them.

"Are you both alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes, we got out in time." Susan answered.

"It was so scary," Lucy told him. Peter grabbed her and pulled her into another hug. Susan stood up and hugged Edmund. Peter finally let go of Lucy and walked over to Edmund.

"Keep the girls here. I'm going back to Narnia," Peter told him before walking out of the room. Riley turned and followed him.

"Don't you even think about leaving this castle," Riley said. Peter stopped and looked at her.

"I'm High King and right now my country needs me," he told her. He was about to start walking but Riley grabbed his arm.

"No, they need you alive. Please Peter, don't put yourself in harms way," Riley pleaded. Peter looked into her eyes and sighed. Peter pulled her close to him and embraced her.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" someone asked. Peter and Riley looked and saw Lady Felicity. Riley huffed and pulled away from Peter.

"If I say yes, will you leave?" Riley asked.

"No," Felicity replied.

"Figures," Riley whispered.

"Did you need something?" Peter asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch." Felicity told him. Peter looked at Riley and then back at Felicity.

"Actually, my sisters just arrived and I need to spend some time with them," Peter told her.

"What about supper?" Felicity asked.

_My god, this girl doesn't give up. Riley thought. She rolled her eyes and stared at Peter._

"_Uh, I promised Riley that we'd have a private dinner tonight. That way we can watch the sun set," Peter said. "Right, Riley?"_

_Riley gave him a questioning look and then stared at Felicity, who seemed very mad. So, Riley smiled and said, "Of course." She leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek. Felicity huffed and walked away._

"_I think a kiss on the lips would have done more damage," Peter told her. _

"_Maybe, but I'm still mad at you," Riley replied. She turned and walked back to her room. Edmund and the girls were talking. _

"_Oh Riley, where's Peter?" Lucy asked._

"_I'm right here," Peter said as he walked in behind Riley. _

"_So you're staying?" Edmund asked._

"_Yes, I'm more needed by my family right now." Peter told him. Edmund gave Riley a smile, knowing it was her who changed Peter's mind. _

"_We had a run-in with Lady Felicity," Riley told Edmund as she sat next to him on the bed._

"_Who's Lady Felicity?" Susan asked. _

"_Only the most annoying woman in the world." Edmund told her. "She fancies our brother."_

"_But Peter's in love with Riley," Lucy chimed in. They all looked at her, including Peter. They were all shocked by what she said._

"_Lucy, why would you say such a thing?" Susan asked._

"_Oh, come off it, Susan. Peter's been in love with her since the day they met. And I'm sure Riley feels the same way about him," Lucy said. All eyes looked at Riley, but she was looking at Peter. He was looking into her eyes, waiting for her to say something. Instead of saying anything, she stood up and quickly left the room. _

"_Way to go Lucy," Edmund said._

"_I was just helping," Lucy defended._

"_Here's a clue, next time you want to help, keep your mouth shut," Edmund told her._

"_Ed, you don't have to be so rude." Susan said. "Peter, are you going to go after her?" _

"_I guess I have no choice," Peter said. And with that he left the room. _


	11. Fighting Fire With Fire

DISCLAIMER: I only own Riley, the rest belongs to C.S. Lewis

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Riley sat in the sitting room she had found Peter and Edmund in earlier. It was decorated in gold and black, with a fireplace and a few chairs. She sat looking at the fire. She sat like that for an hour before snapping out of it. Riley felt a little hungry, so she decided to go get something from the kitchen, hoping the cooks wouldn't be upset with her. She was almost there when she heard laughter coming from the adjoining hall. Riley turned the corner only to find Peter and Felicity in each other's arms. Riley felt her heart break at that moment.

"Peter, what about Lady Riley?" Felicity asked. Riley quickly hid behind a statue and watched the two of them.

"Forget about her. She was merely convenient. Now that I have you, I don't need her anymore." Peter answered. Riley couldn't believe it. Just hours before he was ready to admit he had feelings for her. Was he just playing games with her? Riley closed her eyes, wishing she could end the nightmare. But, when she opened them, all was the same. She saw Peter and Felicity walking away, hand-in-hand. She moved away from the statue and headed back to her room, wanting to tell Edmund and the girls what had happened.

When she arrived in her room, she found the place an utter disaster. Everything was out of place. The chairs were on their sides. The mirror was broken and the sheets on the bed were thrown on the floor.

"Edmund? Lucy? Susan?" she called out. She walked further into the room, careful not to step on anything. A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she screamed. She turned around t see Edmund.

"Edmund, you're alright," she said as she hugged him. "Where are Susan and Lucy?"

"I don't know, I went to my room for a little bit, and when I came back it was like this." Edmund answered. "We need to find Peter."

"Forget about him. He's off with Lady Felicity." Riley said. Edmund saw that she was angry.

"Riley, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for…"

"I think she's a witch," Riley cut in. Edmund was taken back by her comment. "Don't look at me like I'm going crazy. I'm serious."

"I know that. It's just that she doesn't seem like a witch," Edmund told her.

"Yes, but she acts like one. I mean why is it that one second Peter's ready to admit he has feelings for me, and the next he's hanging all over Felicity?" Riley pointed out. "She's probably trying to take over Narnia, and knows that by getting Peter to like her, she will have no trouble in getting the title High Queen." Edmund tried to come up with an answer, but knew Riley had a point.

"Then why kill the rest of us?"

"Because she knows that you three are not going to fall for her tricks. And, now that I'm in the picture, she needs me gone as well."

"Okay, so if she's a witch, how can we stop her?" Edmund asked. "We don't even know how powerful she is."

Riley thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. She began to pace back and forth, thinking. After a minute, she stopped and stared at Edmund. Riley knew what she had to do, and hopefully it would work.

"I have to fight fire with fire," Riley told him. Edmund knew what she meant.

"Riley, you're talking about witchcraft. You're not even a witch." Edmund said. Riley looked at him, knowing she needed to tell him the truth.

"When I was thirteen years old I studied witchcraft. It was completely different than magic here, but it taught me one thing," Riley told him.

"What's that one thing?"

"That true magic is what we make it. Aslan told me that the greatest magic is love. That's why Peter's been able to snap out of it. Love helped that."

"So, you're saying that by loving him, you can stop Felicity?" Edmund asked.

"No, but I can bring Peter back. But, this time, I need to do something more drastic. He's completely under a spell. What else did Aslan say?" Riley told him. She couldn't remember what he had told her.

"It doesn't matter right now. So, what exactly are you planning on doing?" Edmund asked.

"Well, it seems that Peter's courting her, so I need to do something that will really get his mind off of her." Riley said. Then, it hit her. "I need to get Peter alone in my bedroom tonight."

"Okay, but what exactly are you…." but Edmund stopped. He knew what she was planning, and he didn't like it. "No, you're not going to do that. I won't let you."

"Edmund, I have no choice. If I don't, Lady Felicity wins and all of Narnia is doomed."

"Riley, you're talking about consummating your…" Edmund stopped and then smiled. "On second thought. Go right ahead."

"Ed, what do you know?"

"Nothing, I just figure it's not worth arguing with you," Edmund said with a smirk. He bowed and then left the room. Riley looked very confused so she decided to clean the room to get her mind off of it. It took two hours before everything was back to the way it was. She looked around, satisfied by her accomplishment. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Peter.

"What do you want?" Riley asked.

"I need to talk to you," Peter told her. Riley motioned for him to come in. He walked into her room and Riley shut the door.

"Listen, I…where's your mirror?" he asked. Riley couldn't believe he noticed that it was gone.

"Uh…it's a long story," she told him.

"Okay, I was wondering if you've seen Susan and Lucy. I can't seem to find them anywhere." Peter said.

"And that's part of the story." Riley replied. Peter gave her a confused look. "See, a couple hours ago, Edmund and I came in here and it was a complete mess."

"You were with Edmund?" Peter asked.

"Yes…I mean no. We came in at separate times. But, the point is, there was a struggle. I think something bad happened to them." Riley told him. Peter let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Felicity was good, Peter was still his normal self, other than him being infatuated with that witch.

"Who do you think did it?" Peter asked.

"Why does it matter? You'll just get mad at me."

"Riley, it's not Lady Felicity," Peter said, as if reading her mind.

"I wouldn't rule her out."

"You're only saying this because you're jealous." Peter said. Riley laughed a little.

"Jealous? Peter Pevensie, you do not want to get me started on why I hate that girl so much, but jealousy is certainly not the reason," Riley told him.

"I don't have time for this. Don't talk to me until you come back to reality," Peter said. He turned to leave the room, but Riley grabbed his arm. Peter turned around and found that him and Riley were only centimeters apart.

"I am in reality. It's you that's living in a fantasy world. To think there was actually a time when I thought I was in love with you," Riley said. "But, it doesn't matter now, you're courting Lady…"

Riley couldn't finish her statement because Peter's lips pressed against hers. He put his arms around her waist and pull her close to him. The kiss deepened more and more. Riley stepped backwards and Peter followed. They were careful not to break the kiss. Riley stopped when she reached the edge of the bed. Peter slowly broke the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"I don't understand, I'm courting Lady Felicity, and yet I want you so bad." he whispered.

"Well, I don't know about the Felicity thing, but I can help you with the wanting-me thing." Riley replied. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Her hands ran down his bare chest, memorizing every detail of it. Peter bent down and kissed her again. He then began to untie her dress, slowly.

"This is wrong. I have Felicity, I shouldn't be doing this with you, but I can't help it," he said as he pulled away. Riley knew at that moment that the spell was wearing off.

"Don't worry, I promise we won't get caught," Riley told him. Peter looked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He gently laid her down on the bed. He hovered over her and smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Riley smiled and lightly kissed him.

"I'm positive."

Riley woke up to the sun shining through her window. She rolled over and came face-to-face with a sleeping Peter. The memories of the night before flooded into her head and she smiled. She took her hand and ran it through his hair. Riley prayed that the spell was broken and Peter was back to his normal self. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Peter opened his eyes and smiled at Riley.

"Is that all I get for last night?" he asked. Riley laughed and smiled at him.

"What else do you want?" Riley replied.

"A repeat," Peter said before rolling on top of Riley. Riley laughed and stared up at Peter. He smiled back before leaning in to kiss her, but Riley stopped him.

"What about Felicity?" she asked. Peter huffed before rolling over and sitting up. Riley sat up and stared at him.

"You're right. She's a witch. Yesterday, I went to find you after you ran out of the room and she caught me. I tried to get away but then something happened. It was like my thoughts weren't mine anymore. I was thinking about her, when I should have been thinking about you." Peter told her. "And the second you told me you were falling in love with me, I started to get all these mixed thoughts."

"So, it worked."

"What worked?" Peter asked, confused.

"My magic."

"You used witchcraft?"

"No…maybe. I don't know. But, Edmund and I figured out that somehow by loving you, I can bring you out of whatever trance Felicity has you under. There is possibly a chance that I used witchcraft, but I'm not sure."

"But, Riley, you're not a witch. You've never even studied it. Have you?" Peter replied. Riley bit her lip and gave him a nervous smile.

"I did when I was younger, much younger. But, it wasn't the sort of magic used here. Witchcraft where I, or we I guess, come from is different."

"How so?"

"True magic isn't like hocus pocus and potions and such. It's more healing and sharpening your senses. It's about connecting with the world around you, and stuff like that." Riley told him.

"Great, the High Queen of Narnia is a little bit of a witch. Perfect." Peter muttered.

"Now, wait a minute, I am not a wit….Did you say 'High Queen?'"


	12. Meditation

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you everyone for you fabulous reviews.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Uh, yes," Peter said. Riley grabbed the robe that was on the chair beside the bed and put it on as she stood up.

"How?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"You don't know?" Peter asked. Riley shook her head. Peter leaned over and grabbed his pants of the floor and quickly put them on. He stood up and walked over to Riley.

"By doing what we did last night, you unofficially became High Queen." Peter told her.

"That's why Edmund didn't continue to argue with me. He knew that by sleeping with you I'd earn that title." Riley said, finally getting it. "This is perfect. Lady Felicity isn't going to know what hit her."

Riley started to walked toward the door, but Peter stopped her.

"If she is a witch, then ticking her off isn't a good idea. Let's figure out a different strategy." Peter told her. Riley sighed and crossed her arms.

"What do you have in mind? Are you going to pretend to still be under her spell, lure her to Narnia and then destroy her plan?" Riley asked.

"Exactly." Peter said. Riley looked at him and began to object but he stopped her. "Riley, don't worry."

"I do worry. And as High Queen of Narnia I have to protest," Riley told him. Peter let out a laugh and gave her an amusing look.

"Look at you, already using your title against me," Peter said. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry about me. What you need to do is figure out where Susan and Lucy are."

"Okay, just be careful."

"Always." he gently kissed her on the lips before grabbing his shirt, putting it on and leaving the room. Riley sat on the edge of the bed and let out a long sigh. Just out of curiosity, she scooted further on the bed and crossed her legs. She sat up straight, and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and all thoughts were pushed out of her head.

When she opened her eyes she found herself standing in the corner of a bedroom that wasn't hers. Riley saw Felicity walk in with a couple soldiers. The soldiers were dressed in the same armor as the ones that attacked her and Peter in the woods. She looked at them, and noticed that they didn't see her.

"All things are going as according to plan. Peter is fully under my spell. Riley is out and I'm in. I'll have Narnia under my power in no time. Jadis would be so proud of me. Those Pevensies will pay for what they did to her." Felicity said.

"My lady, if you don't mind me asking, why do you care about the White Witch?" the soldier asked. Riley was wondering that as well.

"Because, she was my mentor. She taught me everything I know. I was suppose to rule by her side when I came of age. But then those stupid children came and ruined it all. Well, now I will get my revenge. Those stuck-up Queens and that idiotic King will be killed."

"What of High King Peter?"

"The Narnians won't approve of me becoming their High Queen if all their precious kings and queens are dead. I need Peter in order to get that title and earn Narnia's trust. And after all is said and done, he'll die as well. Narnia will forever have Winter in honor of Jadis and I'll finally have the rank I deserve." Felicity told him. Riley wanted to punch her, but knew she wouldn't be able to. She closed her eyes, reopened them, and saw she was back in her room, sitting on her bed.

"Riley?" Edmund asked as he walked into the room. Riley turned her head and looked at him.

"I was knocking on your door for five minutes," Edmund told her. "What were you doing?"

"I think I did a little witchcraft," Riley replied.

"What happened?" Edmund asked. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't know. I sat here, closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was in Lady Felicity's room," Riley told him.

"What did you see?" he asked. Riley told him and he was stunned.

"She was the White Witch's apprentice? Well, that changes things." Edmund said.

"Yes, that means we're not fighting a little girl that thinks she can do magic. We're fighting an actual witch."

"But, from my point of view we've got our own witch." Edmund told her.

"I'll have to practice, because at this point I probably can't even float a twig." Riley replied. Edmund laughed.

"So, changing subjects. How was last night?" Edmund asked. Riley looked over and saw him smiling at him.

"You knew that if I went through with it I would unofficially get that title."

"Well, at first I didn't even think of it, but then it hit me." Edmund replied. "So, High Queen, what's the first order of business?"

"We find Susan and Lucy and get back to Narnia." Riley told him.

"Wait, what about Peter?"

"He's going to try and destroy Felicity's plan from the inside." Riley answered.

"That means pretending he's fallen for her. I'd hate to be him," Edmund muttered the last bit.

"Exactly."

"So, how do you plan on finding Susan and Lucy?" Edmund asked.

"I guess I'll do a bit more meditation. Hopefully, if I think of them, I'll find them. Then there's the problem of actually getting them out."

"Well, one step at a time. Get into your trance. There's some stuff I need to take care of." Edmund said. Riley nodded and closed her eyes. She heard him leave and then she focused on her task. She thought of Susan and Lucy and when she opened her eyes, she was in the dungeon. It was dark, and smelled horrid. Riley looked in several cells and found that they were empty. Near the end of the row she found Susan and Lucy sleeping on the floor. She reached out to touch the bars and when she did, she actually touched them.

"Weird," she said to herself. Lucy and Susan stirred and woke up. Lucy looked up and saw Riley. She smiled and stood up. Susan followed.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"What do you think? I'm here to get you out." Riley answered.

"How are you going to manage that?" Susan asked.

"Same way I got down here. Witchcraft." she told her. Noticing their looks she added, "I'll explain later." Riley tried hard to think of what she could do. She visualized a light creeping up from her foot all the way into her arm, and out her fingers which she had placed on the lock. Suddenly, there was a click and the door was open. Lucy and Susan quickly got out of their cell and hugged Riley.

"What's happened?" Susan asked.

"A lot. Listen, I'll explain everything, but we need to get out of here first." Riley told them. Susan and Lucy nodded. Riley looked around, trying to find a way out. "Okay, I need you both to close your eyes and visualize my room."

Susan and Lucy did as she said. Riley placed her hands on their shoulders and closed her eyes as well. When she opened them, she let out a sigh. They were back in her room. Susan and Lucy looked around in disbelief.

"Okay, now can you explain?" Susan asked. Riley nodded and began telling them everything. When she reached the part about her and Peter's night, she tried to word it as well as she could so Lucy didn't understand. Then, at the part about Jadis, both the queens got angry looks on their faces. But, they seemed glad about Riley being part witch.

"I wish Aslan would help." Lucy said. Susan and Riley looked at her, both wanting the same thing.

"Then we'll get him to help," Riley said. Susan and Lucy looked at her, confused. Riley walked over to the bedroom door and looked out. When she saw that no one was around she turned back to Susan and Lucy.

"Listen, I'm going to get you two to the stables. Grab a horse and get out of here. Go back to Narnia and find Aslan. I'm going to get Edmund and we'll head to Cair Paravel and see if we can't take it back." Riley instructed.

"What about Peter?" Lucy asked.

"Peter has a different job. Are you coming?" Riley answered as she opened the door. Susan and Lucy followed her out of the room. They carefully made their way to the stables, making sure they didn't run into anyone. When they got there, Susan and Lucy quickly found the horse they rode to Archenland on and got on it.

"Good luck," Riley told them.

"Be careful, Riley. If it's true that she was taught by Jadis, it isn't going to be easy to defeat her," Susan replied.

"I know."

Susan nodded. She grabbed the reins and her and Lucy were gone. Riley watched as they left the stable and ran through the court yard.

"Goddess, protect them," Riley whispered to herself. She turned and headed back to her room. When she returned, Peter was sitting on her bed.

"Peter, what's wrong?" she asked as she closed the door behind her. Peter stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled away.

"Sorry for what?" Riley asked. Peter gave her a sad look and then everything went black.

When Riley woke up, she found herself in her bedroom in Cair Paravel, with a bad headache. She sat up and looked around. Through the window she saw that it was snowing. She threw the covers off of her and walked over to the balcony. It was freezing cold and there was at least an inch of snow on the ground. Riley quickly walked back into her room and got dressed. She put on a black and dark red dress. She put on a tiny bit of make-up and left the room. She walked until she reached Peter's room. Riley was about to knock on it when it suddenly opened. Peter stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Riley. Riley began to feel angry at him, remembering what happened in Anvard, so with all her might she punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch," she said. Peter stood up, moving his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What the hell was that for?" Peter asked.

"You know damn well what that was for. You knocked me unconscious and drug me all the way back to Narnia. Why?"

"Okay, if you calm down I'll tell you." Peter told her. Riley stepped back and waited for his explanation. "Felicity forced me to marry her that morning."

"What?" Riley was shocked. Peter had gotten married, but what hurt her the most was that it wasn't to her. She fell to the ground, on the verge of tears.

"Riley, I had no choice. If I didn't agree, she would have known I wasn't under a spell anymore and things would have gotten worse. The second the ceremony was over, she left and headed here to claim her throne. She ordered me to capture you and then head here. But, what she doesn't know is that you're not in the dungeon like she ordered."

"You couldn't have told me this before you hit me over the head? I would have come willingly."

"No you wouldn't have, especially if you had found out about the marriage thing." Peter replied. He was right, Riley would have argued with him to no end.

"So, I'm not the High Queen anymore?"

"No, you still are. Felicity isn't going to go through a crowning ceremony. She just gave herself the title. I didn't even sleep with her. So, the marriage isn't completely valid." Peter told her.

"Good. Have you seen how powerful of a witch she is?"

"Yes, and it doesn't look good for us. She's more powerful than Jadis."

"Yeah, but I have one thing she doesn't have."

"And what's that?" Peter asked. Riley gave him a light kiss on the lips and smiled.

"You," she answered. Someone laughed behind her and when she turned around, she saw Felicity.

"That's touching. Really, it is. But, now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." Felicity said. Riley felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down to see that she was bleeding. She turned and looked at Peter. He held up a dagger and smiled at Riley.

"Sorry love, nothing personal, but I don't think it's going to work between us," Peter said. Riley stepped away from both of them, holding her side. Tears ran down her face, and she looked at Peter before collapsing on the ground.


	13. The Darkest Half of Love

Edmund had traveled nonstop to Cair Paravel. He had seen Peter knock Riley unconscious and take her away. He knew his brother was going to Narnia. It was a little difficult when it started to snow, but Edmund didn't give up. He needed to get there before anything else happened to Riley.

He quietly entered the palace. Luckily, there were no guards on duty and all was calm. Edmund was about to turn a corner when he heard footsteps. He quickly darted down another hallway. Ed walked a little longer, but stopped at the sight in front of him. Riley was lying face-down on the floor. Blood stained the stone next to her.

"Riley!" he yelled as he ran up to her. He knelt on the ground and turned her over. Her body was limp, and her skin was pale. Edmund began to cry.

"Riley please wake up. Please. Come on you can't do this to me." Edmund whispered. He pulled her close to him and he cried. "Felicity is going to win if you don't come back."

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly stood up and unsheathed his sword. Edmund put it to the person's neck. When he saw who it was, he dropped his sword and stepped back. Riley stood before him, looking stunned herself. Edmund looked at the ground where her body was a moment ago, and found that it was gone. He looked back at her and smiled. Edmund ran up to her and hugged her.

When they parted, Edmund studied her. Instead of the black dress she was wearing when he found her, she was in a white dress with gold lace. Riley's hair was down in curls and she looked like an angel.

"But, how?" he asked.

"I don't know. After you mentioned Felicity, anger streamed through me. Then, my eyes shot open and I was standing behind you. You were still holding my body, so assumed I was dead. But, I touched you and you weren't holding me anymore." Riley told him.

"Who stabbed you?"

"Peter."

"I'm gonna kill him." Edmund angrily said. He picked his sword up, and began to walk away. Riley grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ed, it wasn't his fault. Felicity put him under another spell." Riley told him. "Please, let's just think about how we're going to approach this situation."

"I've already thought about it. I'm going to kill Felicity and when Peter's back to his old self, I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Ed, you're not thinking clearly. You're just upset."

"Damn right I'm upset. Peter practically killed you and here you are as calm as can be." Edmund told her. Riley immediately slapped him across the face.

"You don't think I'm upset about this? I just lost the man I love to a witch. I can't think, because I'm so angry," Riley replied. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a clash of thunder. Riley and Edmund looked over and saw that instead of snowing, it was raining. They looked at each other and then walked over to the window. They looked out and saw that it was a downpour.

"That usually doesn't happen during a snow storm," Edmund said. Riley looked down and saw that all the snow had disappeared.

"Something must have happened to change the weather. The question is, what?" Riley replied. Edmund leaned against the wall and stared at Riley.

"Well, it wasn't Felicity. So, it must have been you." Ed told her.

"How could I possibly do that? If you haven't noticed, I'm not that powerful." Riley replied.

"I don't know. It seems a little odd that the moment you begin to get angry, it starts to rain." Edmund pointed out. Riley sighed and looked outside. She wanted to argue with Edmund, but knew in a way he was right. Then, she finally remember what Aslan had told her.

**"…_In the darkest of times, love becomes the greatest magic."_**

**"_But in love there's also pain and jealousy," Riley told him. Aslan chuckled and looked at her._**

**"**_**That is true. And when the time is right, you will understand it all," Aslan replied.** _

"That's why I can back from the dead," she realized. Edmund gave her a confused look. She turned and looked at him.

"Remember when I told you that I needed to fight fire with fire?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with what's happening now?"

"Lady Felicity is using magic that has come from darkness. And, do you know what the darkest part of love is?"

"Uh…pain, I guess." Edmund answered.

"Exactly. That's why I was able to come back. The pain that was inside became too much and in the end, revived me. And the storm, I got mad. It all fits. I know how to defeat Felicity." Riley told him.

"Okay, how?" Edmund asked.

"Just wait and see." Riley told him. She closed her eyes and a minute later opened them and looked at Edmund.

"Her coronation is going on right now," she told him.

"And how do you know?"

"I heard it. And, no, I don't know how," Riley answered.

"Okay. So, what do we do?"

"Not we, me. I have to stop it. Don't ask me how, because I don't have an answer. I figure that I'll just make it up as I go along." Riley told him.

"Just be safe." Ed replied. Riley gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away. She headed down the hall. She knew where she was going, and she hoped she wasn't too late.

Felicity walked down the aisle. All eyes were on her. She was wearing a golden dress, with her hair in a bun. She smiled. Finally, she was about to succeed. All the Narnians trusted her, and Peter was completely under her spell. Riley was dead and Peter's siblings were no where to be found.

She got to the front of the room and saw that Peter was there, along with a faun who was holding her crown. It was, delicate looking; gold with red and greens gems.

"My fellow Narnians," Peter started. "Today is a glorious day for us. For today, we shall have a High Queen." Everyone in the room began to cheer.

"Lady Felicity, are you prepared to take on the title of High Queen of Narnia?" Peter asked.

"Of course," Felicity simply replied. Someone began to laugh in the back of the room. Everyone turned to see who the person was. Riley walked to the center aisle, smiling and clapping her hands.

"Well done," she said. Felicity and Peter looked at her, shocked that she was alive.

"How is it possible? You were dead," Felicity told her.

"Yeah, what can I say? I don't do well dead. So, here I am. Oh, and by the way, you're snow's all gone." Riley pointed out. Felicity looked outside and saw that it was pouring rain. She was so busy with getting ready that she didn't notice the change in weather.

"What did you do?" Felicity asked Riley in a rude tone.

"Now why would I do something?" Riley asked in an innocent voice. "Of course, I do think it has to do with the fact that you're bad at being a witch."

The whole room was in an uproar after Riley's last comment. No one could believe that the woman about to become their Queen was a witch.

"Silence!" Peter yelled. Everyone became quiet and stared at their High King.

"Riley, you need to leave," he told her. Riley was about to protest when they heard a lion roar and everyone except Riley, Peter, and Felicity, disappeared. They looked around, and another bolt of lightning struck.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only witch here," Felicity said.

"Yes, but I'm not going to use mine. I'm going to beat you the old fashioned way. And, if I happen to use witchcraft, it's not my fault." Riley replied. "See, I learned something about magic. It has a tendency to come around when you least expect it."

"Peter, do something. She's ruined my coronation, and now all our guests are gone," Felicity told Peter. Peter looked at Riley and unsheathed his sword.

"Go ahead. Hit me with you best shot. I guarantee it won't help." Riley said to him. Peter began to walk toward her. But, then Edmund stepped in the way and pointed his sword at his brother.

"You don't want to do that Pete." Edmund told him.

"And, why not?" Peter asked.

"Because I know that deep down, you're fighting this. You don't want to kill Riley, because it pained you the first time." Edmund answered.

"Ed, quit messing around and get out of my way," Peter said.

"No, I won't. I've put up with taking orders from you for too long."

"Edmund, please, just get out of here," Riley said. She came up and put a hand on his shoulder. Peter stepped back a little. Something was wrong. He shook it off and raised his sword. Riley had noticed Peter's strange reaction. And then it clicked.

"Edmund, it's not me that has to be in that dark place. It's Peter," Riley whispered. Edmund turned his head slightly to reply.

"What?"

"Don't you see? Yes, I got him out of it by sleeping with him, but what about the other times? He got jealous." Riley pointed out. Edmund looked back at his brother, not fully understanding Riley.

"You know Peter, have a life with Felicity. I don't care. But, I won't let you harm Riley." Edmund said. Felicity walked over to them and stood by Peter.

"Peter, forget about him and kill Riley." she ordered. Peter shoved Edmund out of the way and swung his sword at Riley. Riley jumped out of the way and leaned against a pillar. Edmund looked at Felicity and was about to attack her, but she swung her arm and Edmund went flying and hit a pillar. He fell to the ground.

"Edmund, listen to me. When we were walking through Anvard that day and Peter and Felicity were flirting, how do you think Peter snapped out of it? I flirted with you." Riley told him. Edmund stood up and looked at Riley. She dodged another blow and rolled onto the floor. Edmund ran over and grabbed his sword. Felicity was no where to be seen. He then turned back to Riley and Peter.

Peter grabbed Riley by the arm, lifted her up and threw her against a pillar. He put his sword to her neck and looked at her.

"You know you don't want to do this." Riley said.

"I have every reason to do this. You ruined my wife's coronation." Peter told her.

"And that's why you want to kill me? Because I ruined a stupid ceremony that doesn't really matter?" Riley asked. Riley looked over Peter's shoulder and stared at Edmund. In one quick motion, she brought her arm up and pushed Peter's sword away and punched him in the face. Peter fell to the ground and Riley ran over to Edmund. Peter got up and looked at the two.

"You know what's about to happen, don't you?" Riley asked Edmund.

"I figured it out." Ed answered. He wrapped his arms around Riley's waist and pulled her close to him. He then leaned in and their lips met.


	14. Apple

Peter couldn't move. His entire body went numb as he watched his brother kiss Riley. Only moments before, he was in love with Felicity, and wanted to kill Riley. At that point in time, he felt like his heart was being torn to pieces. Peter tried to fight it, but knew it was a losing battle. Suddenly, he became extremely mad and picked up his sword.

Edmund and Riley parted. They stared at each other for a moment. Riley gave him a weak smile. Edmund was about to return it, but quickly pushed Riley out of the way, and jumped back as Peter swung his sword at him. Ed grabbed his sword as quickly as possible and blocked Peter's sword. Peter kept coming after him. Edmund tried his hardest to block Peter.

"Peter! Stop it!" Riley yelled. Peter didn't listen and continued to attack Edmund. Ed, lost his grip and his sword flew out of his hands. He cursed and ducked before Peter cut his head off. Riley ran over and put herself between Edmund and Peter. Peter just looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Get out of my way, Riley," he ordered.

"No," Riley told him. Peter wanted to argue, but couldn't. He glared at her as he lowered his sword. Riley was about to say something else, when they heard a scream and someone running into the throne room. All three of them turned to see Lady Felicity run in and trip. She fell to the ground and turned towards the door. Aslan walked in and turned to look at Peter, Riley, and Edmund. Susan and Lucy ran in behind him. Susan had an arrow pointed at Felicity and was ready to shoot it.

"Ed, come over here and tie Felicity up," Lucy said. Edmund quickly turned and ran towards his sisters. Lucy handed him a rope and he quickly helped Felicity up and tied her hands behind her back.

"Susan, you may lower your bow. It is Riley who should decide Felicity's fate." Aslan said. Susan reluctantly lowered her bow and put the arrow away. Riley looked at Peter, who was still glaring, and then at Felicity. She walked over to Lucy.

"Lu, give me your dagger," Riley ordered. Lucy took her dagger and handed it to Riley. Riley took it and put it to Felicity's throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now," Riley asked her.

"Because, I still have Peter under that spell," Felicity answered. Riley just laughed.

"If he was still under it, he would be over here saving you," Riley pointed out. Felicity's eyes got wide and she was speechless.

"Apple?" Riley asked. Suddenly, there was an apple in her hand. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Do you want an apple? It's been a long day, I'm sure you are famished." Riley said as she lowered the dagger and lifted the apple to Felicity's eye level.

"Are you going to feed it to me?" Felicity asked rudely.

"No. Ed, untie her. Susan, have your bow and arrow ready." Riley told them. Susan didn't hesitate with her task, but Ed gave Riley a look that said he didn't want to. Riley nodded, and Ed took a deep breath and untied Felicity.

"What I don't understand is that why offer me food after you threaten to kill me," Felicity said.

"Well, I decided I didn't want to stoop to your level." Riley replied. Felicity grabbed the apple, took a bite and then gave Riley a questioning look. She began to cough, and held her throat. Felicity didn't understand, it felt like her insides were exploding. She looked back at Riley and Riley didn't show any emotion.

"I said 'I didn't want to.' I never said 'I wouldn't.'" Riley told her. Felicity collapsed on the floor, dead. Everyone looked at Riley and she turned and looked at Aslan.

"It is done. My child, you have proven yourself a fine sorceress." Aslan said.

"Take it away. I don't want to be a sorceress. I don't want to be a witch." Riley told him. Aslan nodded and blew air on her. She felt a great weight being lifted off her shoulders. She then turned and looked at Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. They all smiled and hugged her. When they parted all eyes were on Peter who hadn't moved from the spot Riley left him at. He stared at them, pain filled his eyes. He quickly walked past them all and left the room.

"Peter!" Edmund called. He began to follow but Riley grabbed his arm.

"Edmund, this is not something you can fix. A heart was broken today in order to save Narnia. Only Riley is able to put everything back the way it was." Aslan told him. Edmund lowered his head and stared at the floor. Riley let go of him and walked out of the room and followed Peter. She had an idea of where he was, and hoped she wasn't wrong.

It was still raining outside when Riley reached the garden. She found Peter sitting on the very bench that she and Peter had sat on when they almost shared their first kiss. Peter looked up and saw her standing there.

"Is there something you need?" Peter asked.

"I was just remembering that night when we sat out here. It was a week after I arrived here. I remember how angry I was at you. But, you being the man you are, couldn't keep me that way." Riley told him.

"And, we fought over the blanket." Peter added. Riley laughed and sat next to him.

"That was the night I figured out that I was truly falling for you." Riley confessed.

"Then why did you kiss Edmund?" Peter asked.

"It was the only way to get you back. Aslan said that the greatest magic is love, but I figured out that it took the darkest part of love to break her power. When I figured out that I had to use Edmund, I knew that there was a chance that you would never forgive me." Riley explained. Peter took both of his hands and ran them through his hair. He then stood up and looked down at Riley.

"Get up," he told her. Riley gave him a confused look, but obeyed. Peter stepped closer to her and put his forehead against hers. Riley was now crying and Peter lightly grabbed her arms.

"Listen to me. I love you, and nothing in the world is going to change that. If you tell me that when you kissed Edmund you were only doing it to save me, I forgive you. I want to be with you, Riley. I never want to leave you," he whispered.

"So do I. I love you so much," Riley stuttered through her tears. She was now feeling cold from the rain, and knew that they were both soaked. Peter leaned down and kissed Riley. Every emotion each of them had flowed into that kiss: anger, sadness, happiness, everything. It was passionate, desperate, gentle. Riley and Peter parted and the clouds seemed to part at the same time. They looked up and found a blue sky and the sun shining brightly. They looked back at one another and smiled.

"Well, I think Narnia has spoken," Peter said.

"And what did it say?" Riley asked.

"That you are the most beautiful woman ever." Peter answered. Riley gave him a light kiss.

"That was so tacky." she told him. Peter pretended to be hurt by her words, but quickly broke into a smile. He grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and held onto her from behind. He nuzzled his face into her neck. Riley felt a tingle go down her spine.

"Snow White," Peter whispered.

"What?" Riley asked. Peter stood up straight and Riley turned to look at him.

"The poison apple. It's from Snow White." Peter said.

"Yes, the idea was from Snow White. But, I don't think Felicity has a Prince Charming to wake her up," Riley replied. Peter laughed and stared into her eyes.

"We better get back to Aslan. I sort of walked out without acknowledging his presence." Peter pointed out. Riley nodded and they walked hand-in-hand to the throne room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: hey, it's my first authors note. Yea! Even though it's the fourteenth chapter, but oh well. Anyways, thank you everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm glad you're all liking it. And, just because of all of you I stayed up until 2:00 in the morning, just because I felt like my readers should get to read another chapter. See how much I love you guy? **

**Only one or two more chapters left! And then onto the sequel. I'm so excited because I have the whole story line planned. YIPPIE!!!**


	15. A Week To Prepare

When they arrived in the throne room, Peter let go of Riley's hand. She smiled at him and walked over to Susan and Lucy. Peter looked at Aslan. He knelt down and bowed his head.

"Rise, High King Peter, the Magnificent," Aslan said. Peter slowly stood up.

"I'm so sorry Aslan for running out like that," Peter apologized.

"Do not apologize. I understand that it must not be easy to come back from a spell, only to be heartbroken." Aslan told him. Peter nodded and looked over at Edmund, who bowed his head in shame. Lucy walked over to Edmund and gave him a hug, which he accepted.

"What do we do about Felicity's body?" Susan asked.

"Burn it," Riley answered. They all looked at Aslan for approval. He nodded his head.

"I'll get Orieus on it right away. What about all of the soldiers that Felicity had?" Peter asked.

"They're in the dungeons now. It's awfully crowded, but we have to deal with it until we're sure they are not going to harm anyone," Susan answered.

"Peter, I believe you have a meeting with King Lune in Archenland," Aslan said. Peter nodded his head and walked up to Riley.

"What's he talking about?" Riley asked.

"I need to go to Archenland and talk to Lune about the Duke's daughter. I'll have to leave as soon as possible. But, I promise I won't be gone for more than a week." Peter answered.

"Be careful," Riley said.

"I will be. Plus, I'll have Edmund with me," Peter told her.

"What?" Edmund asked. Peter and Riley turned to look at him.

"You're coming with me to Archenland."

"Pete, if this is about you not trusting me with Riley…"

"That's not it. I just don't think I can do all the talking, my mind wasn't really in the right place during all of this," Peter told him. Edmund smiled and nodded his head.

"We'll leave in the morning." Peter said.

"I must also leave. For there are things I need to do," Aslan added.

"Will you be back?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, dear one. I will return the day after your brothers come back. Good day," Aslan answered. The Kings and Queens, along with Riley, bowed. Aslan turned and left them. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So, what have you three been up to?" Susan asked.

"I haven't slept for nearly two days," Edmund said.

"I married Felicity," Peter said.

"Ew…" Susan and Lucy replied. They laughed a little and turned their attention to Riley.

"I died," Riley told them.

"Wow, that's sucks," Susan said.

"No wonder you look like an angel," Lucy pointed out. Riley smiled and all three girls hugged. Peter and Edmund soon joined in. They stood like that for a minute before parting.

"Well, shall we have supper?" Susan asked and they left the room.

***********************************************

Riley walked back to her room and was about to walk in when she decided to do something else. She turned and walked down the hall toward Peter's room. She stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Come in," Peter said from the other side. Riley pushed the door and opened it. Peter was walking back into his room from the balcony and stared at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Riley replied. "I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay after today."

"I thought I answered that in the garden," Peter told her.

"I know, but I just feel like I owe something." Riley replied.

"Riley, don't worry. I told you I wasn't mad about you kissing Edmund, and that's the truth. Don't feel bad. You only did it to save Narnia." Peter said. Riley gave him a weak smile. Peter walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Riley put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat and felt comfortable.

"You should get some rest. It's been a long day," Peter told her.

"I suppose you're right." Riley pulled away from him and headed for the door.

"I didn't say you had to go back to your room," Peter said to her. Riley stopped and turned to look at him.

"Then where do I go?" she asked, pretending to not know the answer. Peter smiled, walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to the bed and gently placed her on it. Peter walked to the other side and laid down. Riley turned and rested her head on his chest once again. Peter placed and arm behind his head and the other was draped around Riley. They slowly fell asleep.

When Riley woke up the next morning, she found that Peter was already gone, but found a note on the pillow next to her. She sat up and opened the note.

_Dear Riley,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I just saw you sleeping so soundly that I couldn't wake you. I hope you know that I love you with all my heart and I will return in a week. I think that will be enough time to get everything ready. Confused? I thought you would be. When I get back to Narnia, I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do since the moment I met you. I'm going to marry you. I've talked to the staff in Cair Paravel and they're already decorating the throne room and getting everything ready. I gave letters to Susan and Lucy, explaining everything, and they'll help you with whatever you need done. And the seamstress is waiting to make your wedding dress. Again, I love you, and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle._

_Sincerely,_

_High King Peter_

MARRIED?! Riley quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room. She raced through the halls and to the dining hall. When she got there Susan and Lucy were sitting at the table. They turned to look at her and instantly got out of their seats and ran over to her. They nearly knocked Riley over as they engulfed her in a hug. When they parted, all three of them screamed in excitement.

"I'm getting married!" Riley exclaimed. They jumped up and down with joy.

"Oh my goodness, we have so much to do and only a week to do it. We better start now," Susan pointed.

"I think the first priority is Riley's dress," Lucy said. Susan nodded.

"And second priority is your bridesmaid dresses," Riley told them. Susan and Lucy smiled and hugged her again.

"I can't wait. I get another sister," Lucy said.

"And I two sisters," Riley replied. Susan and Lucy pulled away and Susan grabbed Riley arm and led her toward the table.

"Alright, eat real quick and we'll head over to the seams tree so she can get started on our dresses." Susan told her. Riley didn't argue and quickly began eating. The week ahead was going to be busy and Riley was both happy and nervous.

When she finished eating, Riley was literally dragged to the seamstress where she stood on a podium for a long time so the seamstress could get her measurements. After Riley was done, Susan and Lucy got measured and they spent another hour talking about what the dresses should look like.

For her dress, Riley decided on a light-weight silk with lace for the sleeves, obviously it was white. It was simple, but it was going to be gorgeous. As for Lucy and Susan's dresses, they were going to be in emerald green velvet with gold stitching. They were extremely excited about it and praised Riley for her taste in style.

"Well, when I've been planning my wedding since I was five I know what I want," Riley told them.

"I bet you had to alter a lot of your plans to fit here," Lucy said. Riley really hadn't thought about it until Luc said something. It was true though, there was a lot that she had to change to fit Narnia. But, when she tried to think about it all, her life before Narnia seemed to be a distant memory that she could barely recall. Not wanting to worry Lucy she flashed her a smile.

"I find that what I originally had planned would seem mediocre compared to this," Riley assured her. "Plus, I have you two as my bridesmaids. That in itself is wonderful."

"Riley, we're so happy for you and Peter. We couldn't picture him with anyone better." Susan told her. Riley smiled again as they walked to the dining hall for lunch. When they got there they found Mr. and Mrs. Beaver waiting for them.

"Hello, what brings you here?" Susan asked.

"We wanted to congratulate Riley on her engagement to High King Peter." Mrs. Beaver answered.

"And, to give you this," Mr. Beaver said to Riley. He walked over to Riley and handed her a small box. She looked at it for a moment before opening it. She nearly fainted when she saw a gorgeous heart-shaped diamond ring. Susan and Lucy gasped when they saw it.

"Put it on!" the sisters said in unison. Riley took it out of the box a slipped it onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Riley admired it and nearly cried. Everything seemed so perfect. She couldn't wait for the biggest day of her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. One more to go and there might be a preview to the sequel in it. **


	16. Crowning the New Queen

It was the day Peter was going to be home and it was also the day before her wedding. Riley was walking around the palace, making sure everything was perfect. The only room she wasn't allowed in was the throne room. Susan and Lucy thought it would be best if she didn't see it until her grand entrance on her wedding day. They even had guards at every entrance leading to the throne, so Riley couldn't get in, even if she tried.

"Riley!" someone called. Riley turned around and saw Lucy running toward her.

"Lucy, what is it?" Riley asked.

"Peter and Edmund are home. They're outside of the main entrance," Lucy told her. Riley smiled and they both ran down the hall toward the entrance. Many Narnians were there to welcome home their kings, but quickly stepped aside when they saw Lucy and Riley. When Riley got to the front of the crowd she watched as Peter and Edmund rode there horses up to the palace. The instant Peter saw Riley, he jumped off his horse and ran over to her. Riley smiled as he grabbed her and spun her around. Once he stopped Riley crashed her lips onto his.

"Get a room," Edmund told them as he walked past them. Riley and Peter quickly separated and smiled at one another. Peter grabbed Riley's left hand and his smile got bigger when he saw the ring on her finger.

"I guess that means yes," he said.

"Of course it does. This place has been in a frenzy for a week." Riley told him.

"And tomorrow you will see that it was all worth it," Peter replied. He gave her a soft kiss and lead her inside where Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy exclaimed and they gave their eldest brother a hug.

"We're so excited for tomorrow. It's going to be so magnificent," Lucy told him as they parted.

"I'm glad to hear that Lu. Now, if you'll excuse me and Ed, we've got a meeting with the tailor." Peter said.

"Oh, that's right. Riley, we've still got to get our dresses and make sure they fit us," Susan remember. Riley nodded and looked at Peter.

"I'll see you at dinner," she said.

"Okay," Peter replied. Riley gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off with the other two girls. Peter just stood there and watched Riley walk away.

"You're lucky," Edmund told him.

"Yeah, I am." Peter paused for a moment and then turned to look at his brother. "What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me? I mean she might get up there tomorrow and decide that she was crazy to agree to this."

"Pete, you've got to calm done. It's just your nerves talking. Take a deep breath." Edmund told him. Peter took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"Okay, I'm back. Now, let's go get our clothes from the tailor," Peter said. Edmund nodded and the both started down the hall.

"Just think, tomorrow you'll be a married man," Edmund said.

"And I'll be married to the best woman in the world." Peter replied. He smiled at the thought of seeing Riley walking down the aisle. It was going to be amazing.

"What if he decides he doesn't want to marry?" Riley questioned Susan. It was only minutes before she headed down the aisle and panic swept through her.

"Riley, don't worry. There is no way Peter is going to change his mind." Susan told her.

"Plus, when he sees you, there is no way he will think that he's doing the wrong thing," Lucy assured her. Riley smiled and turned to face the mirror. She was stunned at how beautiful she looked. The dress fit perfectly and her hair was gorgeous. It was half up with loose curls, and glitter was everywhere. She looked at her bridesmaids and examined them. Their dresses fit perfectly as well. Lucy's hair was all in curls with her crown fitted on top. Susan decided to put her hair in a French twist, and she was also wearing her crown.

There was a knock on the door and Susan went over and opened it.

"We're ready when you are," Mr. Tumnus announced. Susan thanked him and closed the door. She picked up Riley's bouquet and handed it to her. It was a dozen white roses tied together with gold ribbon. Susan and Lucy each had a bouquet of six red roses and they were tied together with white ribbon.

"Riley, look at me. Peter loves you, and you love him. And nothing is going to come between you two." Susan told her. Riley smiled and hugged her. She then quickly hugged Lucy before they left the room and headed to the throne room.

"Where's Edmund?" Riley asked.

"Here. Sorry, I was giving Pete a few last minute words of reassurance." Edmund said as he walked over to them. He had agreed to escort Riley, partially because it was traditional for the bride to have an escort. The other reason was because Susan and Lucy were afraid Riley might faint.

Music began to play and Susan and Lucy slowly walked in and down toward the front. Edmund and Riley linked arms and stared at the entrance.

"You ready?" Edmund asked.

"I think so. Just promise I won't faint," Riley replied.

"I can't promise that. But, I can promise that I'll catch you." Edmund told her. Riley smiled and they began to walk into the room. All eyes were on her, but her eyes landed on one person. She was so fixated on him, she didn't even notice how the throne room was decorated.

Peter watched as Riley walked toward him. His heart began to beat faster. In just a few moments, he would be married to her. It was like a dream, but better. Everything was perfect. Riley looked so magnificent in the dress she was wearing. He knew when he looked into her eyes, that he was completely in love. When Edmund and Riley reached the front, Edmund let go of her and stood next to Peter. Peter slowly stretched out his hand toward Riley, which she grabbed. She handed her bouquet to Susan and placed both her hands in Peter's. They turned their heads and looked at Aslan.

"Today is a glorious day for all of Narnia. For today we witness the union of our High King and Lady Riley," Aslan began. Riley glanced at Peter and smiled. He looked handsome in his red tunic that had a gold lion of the front. Peter saw her staring at him and he smiled at her.

"Peter Pevensie," Aslan started. Peter looked at him. "Do you take Ms. Penning to be your wife, through the darkest of times to the happiest days?"

"I do," Peter answered.

"And do you, Riley Penning, take King Peter to be your husband, no matter what?"

"I do," Riley answered. Her and Peter looked into each other's eyes and neither could stop smiling.

"Then, by the highest of powers, I pronounce you husband and wife," Aslan said. "You may kiss the bride."

Peter leaned in slowly and kissed Riley on the lips. Everyone began to cheer. When they parted, they turned and looked at Aslan once more.

"If the Kings and Queens would stand in front of their thrones, there is one more ceremony before the feast and ball may begin." Aslan announced. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy did as they were told, and stood in front of their thrones. Peter looked at Riley for a second before walking over to his.

"Riley, if you may turn and face the crowd," Aslan said. Riley did so and stared at all the Narnians. She finally took in the room. It was decorated with red and white roses, with gold ribbon spiraling down all the pillars. Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus walked up and stood in front of Riley. She saw that Mrs. Beaver was holding a burgundy pillow, and placed on that pillow, was a crown. It was similar to Susan's, but had rubies and diamonds throughout it.

"To the everlasting heavens above, I present to you: High Queen Riley, the Loving." Aslan announced. Riley smiled as Mr. Tumnus grabbed the crown and placed it on her head.

"May the love you have shown to us all, last until the end of times," Aslan told her.

"Long Live Queen Riley!" the room chanted. Riley turned and looked at Peter. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He walked back over to her, and gave her another kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Riley replied.

"Come on you two, the feast is about to begin," Lucy told them. Riley grabbed Peter's hand and they headed out of the room, to the Dining Hall. For once in her life, Riley was completely happy. Everything was perfect, and she loved it.

**13 Years Later**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Peter asked.

"Peter, you need to spend time with your siblings. So quit arguing with me," Riley told him. The past thirteen years were amazing. The Pevensies, that included Riley, had finally established the Golden Age of Narnia. They had become allies with Narnia's surrounding countries, and Narnia became the greatest of all the lands.

"Fine, but when I get back, we're going to talk about the child situation," Peter replied.

"I already told you we would." Riley said. They had been so caught up in their duties as High King and High Queen, that they never really had kids. But, finally decided to trust the other three to take care of Narnia, so Riley and Peter could start a family of their own. So far though, they hadn't succeeded.

"Okay, I love you," Peter said.

"Love you too." Riley replied. She kissed him on the cheek and Peter got up on his horse. He gave her one last smile before riding off, after his siblings, who had already left. Riley waved goodbye before heading back into the palace. She got to her room and opened the door, but when she walked through, she wasn't in her room. Instead, she was outside. It was nighttime, and there were buildings all around her. Riley looked down and found that she was wearing a hoodie and jeans. She saw cars…wait, cars? Jeans? A hoodie? Oh goodness, Riley wasn't in Narnia anymore. She was back home, or the place she lived in before she went to Narnia.

"Riley, are you coming?" Brittany asked. Riley looked over at her and just stared. She couldn't believe it, she was back in 2009. Riley had to hold back tears, because she thought about Peter. She wouldn't see him again, it was over. Her reign in Narnia came to an end.

"Riley?"

'What? Sorry, uh I'm coming," Riley said to Brittany. She took a deep breath and embraced the life she was living, knowing that Aslan had a purpose for everything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EXCERPT FROM "SECOND CHANCES" **

Riley headed out of American Eagle and walked through the crowd of people. She had bought three new outfits, and was very pleased with herself. Maybe Brittany was right, shopping was exactly what she needed. It had been a month since she returned from Narnia, and she was still adjusting to being 18 once again. Riley missed Peter. It felt like a part of her heart was ripped out the second she left him.

That's how she ended up shopping. Her stepsister knew something was wrong and had suggested going to Denver, Colorado and do some major shopping. How could Riley argue? She loved Colorado, it was so beautiful.

She was about to turn to go into Aeropostale when she bumped into someone and dropped her bags. Riley knelt down to pick them up, so did the person she ran into.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking," Riley said.

"It was all my fault, no need for you to say sorry," the person replied. It was a guy, with a British accent. When Riley looked at him, she was stunned by his blue eyes. She'd seen those eyes before, but couldn't remember where. She then looked at the rest of him. He had blonde hair, a killer smile, and was a sharp dresser.

"Uh, hi I'm Riley Penning," Riley told him. They shook hands and he smiled at her.

"You know, it's only polite to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves." Riley said, noticing that he was just staring at her.

"Oh, sorry, I'm William Moseley."


End file.
